EDD, Ed 'N' EDDY MOVIE 2
by Comicfreak1007
Summary: The Eds are in high school...could they get romance on the way? Please R&R! Rated T for explicit language, some sex, and some violence. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Edd, Ed 'n' Eddy movie 2

Chapter one

**I know you guys are excited. Edd, Ed 'n' Eddy movie 2 is finally here! Please read, and Review!**

RRRRRRRRRRINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!

Eddy's alarm clock went off. Eddy turned it off, and got out of bed. Eddy was all grown up now.

He's not in middle school anymore.

He's not even short.

Sure, he's still the shortest that all the Eds, but he's not short!

He took a shower, put on his clothes, and went downstairs.

He was about to go out the door, but his mom said, "Don't go out the door without eating breakfast first."

Eddy went to the fruit basket, and grabbed a banana.

"Are you excited about your first day of high school," His mom asked.

"Sure, whatever," Eddy said, eating his banana.

"Who knows? Maybe your friends will be in your class."

"Well duh! They were in my class every year!"

Eddy's mom put her hand on Eddy's shoulder.

"You're just mad because…"

"I know! Don't have to say it out loud," Eddy said, throwing the banana peel in the trash and went outside.

Eddy walked to the bus stop where he saw his two friends.

Name: Edward "Double Dee" Marian (Middle name)

Age: 14

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 143

Favorite activities: Everything except mud, and worms.

Description: Black hat on head, brown jacket, black, leather pants.

Name: Ed (Also known as lumpy, or monobrow)

Age: 14

Height: 6'5"

Weight: 188

Favorite activities: Reading comics, watching scary movies, picking dust from his belly button

Description: Blue pants, white sweater

Name: Eddy Skipper (Middle name)

Age: 14

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 122 pounds

Favorite activities: Money, and…Money!

Description: Black pants, dark blue shirt

"Greetings, Eddy! Isn't this a fantastic day," Double Dee asked.

"Buzz off," Eddy said, hitting Double Dee's hand.

Double Dee rubbed his hand and said, "Eddy, if you don't adopt a better attitude, there's going to be forages."

"Alright, Fine," Eddy said, sulking.

There were at Peach creek high school, not Peach creek JR. high, but HIGH SCHOOL!

When the bell rang, everyone ran too the principal to get their schedule for the school year.

When Double Dee took his schedule from the principal's hand, he said, "Thank you sir."

When Double Dee saw Eddy walking past the principal, he said, "Eddy! Get back here to get your schedule paper!"

"Yeah right," Eddy muttered.

"But Eddy, you are resigned to get your schedule! Education is very important."

Eddy ignored him.

"Very well. Then I'll get your carcass to the principal!" Eddy went to get his schedule, muttering words under his breath.

First class was math.

"Who can tell me what is 9,043 as a decimal," The teacher asked.

Double Dee was the first one to raise his hand.

"Edward?" The teacher asked.

"I believe the answer is .9043?"

"That's correct," The teacher said.

Everyone glared at Double Dee.

Everyone was just jealous because Double Dee is a bookworm, the smart one, the school's brainiest person. Here's some good news, he's a hunk! Yes, he had muscular dystrophy, but Double Dee is so smart, he found a cure, but he didn't tell anyone else how he found the cure, or told them that he found the cure. He didn't want special treatment.

The bell rang.

"Alright class. Time for the spelling bee."

"Woo-hoo," Double Dee yelled.

Everyone turned to look at Double Dee again. Then, everyone walked out of the classroom.

**CrazyUFOgirl, If you're reading this right now, the next chapter will be when Eddy and Dea and Marty and Double Dee, and Ed and Amy meet. Don't worry, I'm not copying your story, this is my version. Please R&R!**


	2. The spelling bee

Chapter two

**This is my version on how Eddy and Dea met, and Double Dee and Marty, and Ed and Amy met. Enjoy! Also, this story is dedicated to CrazyUFOgirl. Without here, I would probably be stuck on this story. WARNING: This chapter is really long.**

There were only 52 people in the spelling bee.

That means only 52 people who were in the spelling bee were the smartest kids in the school.

Eddy and Ed were sitting in the third row in the stadium.

"Let's hope Double Dee doesn't choke like last year! He couldn't even spell gravy! Hard to believe you won, huh, lumpy?"

"That is hard to believe, Eddy!" Ed said.

"Excuse me, excuse me, pardon me…"

Ed and Eddy looked at the person who was walking in their direction.

It was a girl!

She had brown hair, glasses, and green eyes.

She sat next to Eddy and Ed.

Eddy kept looking at the girl.

The girl was one year older than the Eds.

"Who the hell is that fine girl," Eddy asked Ed.

The girl turned around and saw Eddy and Ed.

"Hi, I'm Dea," She said.

"I just moved here. I can't believe that they do spelling bees at the first day of school!"

"I know," Was all Eddy could say.

There was silence.

"Who are you guys," Dea asked.

Eddy snapped out of his fantasy world.

"Hi. I'm Eddy this is my friend Ed, and our other friend is Double Dee. He's really smart. See him with the sock on his head?"

"Yeah, I see him," Dea said.

"I also see Marty! Hi Marty!"

"Who's Marty," Eddy asked.

Double Dee was sitting down on stage.

He was pretty confident because he knows that he'll win this year.

He wins every year, except the 8th annual spelling bee.

He lost to Ed. Hard to believe is it?

Anyway, Double Dee saw a pretty girl right next to him.

She wore big glasses, she was much taller than Dea, a lot trimmer, and a lot smarter as well.

"**Could she be the one,"** Double Dee thought.

Just then, Double Dee was in his fantasy world.

**DOUBLE DEE'S FANTASY WORLD**

**The girl and Double Dee were in a big pool. Just then, the girl took off her swimming trunks in the water, and seconds later, her trunks were floating in the water. Then, she was about to take off her bra, showing her…Cough! Cough! Ahem! Well, you know, but someone was screaming which interrupted Double Dee's fantasy world.**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Double Dee found out that the scream was coming from the girl he was sitting next to.

He was also about to kiss the girl.

There was silence, and everyone turned to look at Double Dee and the girl.

Double Dee got out of his seat, went to the microphone and said, "Sorry for the corruption, folks. You may continue."

Everyone started talking again.

Double Dee went back to his seat, where the girl gave Double Dee a cold look.

"I'm terribly sorry, ma'am, but…"

"BUT NOTHING! YOU WERE GOING TO KISS ME, YOU BITCH," She yelled.

Lucky for her, no one could hear her.

"Ahem…well, how about we start over? My name is Eddward with two D's, and you are?"

"My name is Marty," The girl said

"So Marty, are you new here?"

"Nope, but my friend Dea is. She moved here so we can be together. I see her now! Hi, Dea!"

"Who's Dea," Double Dee asked.

It was 11:30AM.

The spelling bee was about to begin.

The coordinator of the spelling bee this year is Nazz.

Nazz is the girl every boy in cul-de-sac except Jimmy and Rolf had a crush on.

Every time when Nazz gets closer to the boys, the boys sweat uncontrollably, impossible for their words to come out.

In other words, they're unaccustomed to speaking when Nazz is around.

"Good evening," Nazz said.

"Welcome freshman, sophomore, junior, and seniors dudes, and dudettes, to the 95th annual peach creek high school spelling bee."

Everyone in the audience clapped, and whistled loudly.

"Today, we have 52 students here today. This year, we picked the smartest people in this whole school to participate in this event. The person who wins gets to go to Washington D.C. to compete in the national spelling bee."

Everyone clapped again.

"First up is Double Dee."

Everyone clapped as Double Dee got out of his seat and went up to the microphone.

"Your first word is realistic."

Nazz used to have trouble reading, but she had help, thanks to Double Dee, and now she can read very big words without any trouble.

Double Dee got out of his seat, and walked to the microphone.

"Realistic. R-E-A-L-I-S-T-I-C. Realistic."

"Correct," Nazz said.

Everyone clapped loudly while Double Dee went back to his seat.

"You're next, Marty," Double Dee said.

Everyone clapped even louder when Marty went up to the microphone.

"Your word is floccinaucinihilipilification."

In case you guys are wondering, that is a word!

If you look it up in the dictionary, I'm sure you'll find it.

If not, look the word up on this website.

They have a dictionary.

"Floccinaucinihilipilification. F-L-O-S-S…"

Nazz pushed the buzzer button which was right next to her.

"Sorry. That was incorrect. You are out."

Marty sadly walked off the stage and sat in the audience next do Dea, Eddy, and Ed.

"Hi, Dea," Marty said.

"Hi, Marty," Dea said.

They both hugged each other.

"Marty, I'd like you to meet Eddy and Ed. I think you met Double Dee." Dea said.

Marty blushed.

"Double Dee is Ed and Eddy's friends. We'll meet together after the spelling bee."

Double Dee and Max, the school geek, are the only two left in the spelling bee.

"You know the rules: If the person has two words to spell, but spell one of them wrong, then you're out, and the other person will have to spell the word. If that person misspelled the word, then it starts all over again. The person who can spell the two words wins. Max, your word to spell is…relegations."

Max went up to the microphone.

Everyone in the audience was very quiet.

"Relegations. R-E-L-E-G-A-T-I-O-N-S. Relegations."

"Your final word is…Sarsaparilla."

Max took a deep breath, and said, "Sarsaparilla. S-A-S-P-E-R-E-L-L-A. Sarsaparilla."

Nazz pushed the buzzer button.

"I'm sorry, you misspelled the word."

Max's mouth dropped.

"Double Dee, can you spell Sarsaparilla?"

Double Dee went up to the microphone.

"Sarsaparilla. S-A-R-S-A-P-A-R-I-L-L-A. Sarsaparilla."

"Good job," Nazz said.

"The last word is…Deoxyribonucleic acid a.k.a. DNA."

Double Dee went up to the microphone and spelled the word with amazing success.

"Deoxyribonucleic acid. D-E-O-X-Y-R-I-B-O-N-U-C-L-E-I-C A-C-I-D. Deoxyribonucleic acid."

Double Dee received an applause that shook the whole stadium.

Double Dee won the spelling bee.

He received a certificate, a medal, a plaque, a trophy, a ribbon, and a permission slip for a field trip to Washington D.C. for the national spelling bee.

Double Dee was in the limelight.

Everyone crowded him, saying "Nice job." And he was on the school newspaper.

Then, Dea, Marty, and the Eds bumped into each other.

"Hi. I'm Eddy, and this is my friend, the lump, and Double Dee.. Who the hell are you," Eddy asked.

"I'm Marty. I was sitting next to Double Dee in the spelling Bee."

"Oh yeah," Eddy said.

"How about at 6:00 we can go out for spaghetti on me!" Dea said.

"Sounds good to me," Eddy said.

"Yum, yum," Ed said.

"Of course I'll be attending. I like pasta," Double Dee said.

"Good. Be at my house at 5:45, and we'll walk there." Dea said.

The bell rang.

That means everyone has to go home because is dismissed.

**Hope you like it! Please R&R!**


	3. They're in love?

Chapter three

DING DONG!

Dea's doorbell rang.

Dea answered it, and she saw the Eds, and Marty.

Dea was wearing high long, black boots, a very short purple skirt, and a black bra.

The Eds and Marty just gave Dea a blank stare, while Eddy just stood there, wolf whistling.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Amy. Amy, you can come out now!"

Amy stepped outside Dea's house.

Amy was taller than Dea and Marty.

She wore a red shirt, black pants, and purple hair with a red streak running through it.

"Amy, this is Double Dee, Eddy, and Ed." Marty said.

"Hi guys," Amy said.

"Hello, Amy. It is so glad to meet you," Double Dee said.

Ed was reading a comic book until Double Dee elbowed Ed.

"Ed, say hello to Amy, please."

Ed took one look at Amy and he was speechless.

"H-H-H-H-H-H…"

Double Dee elbowed Ed again.

"Hello Amy," Ed said at last.

"Hi, Ed. What are you reading?"

"Evil Tim 9: the curse of the planet dust bunnies."

"I love that one! Remember the part where Evil Tim tries to stop the dust bunnies with his laser gun 4000," Amy said.

"Yeah, but he didn't succeed which lead him to his bloody death."

Everyone just stared at Amy and Ed.

"This is creepy," Eddy said.

"It's sweet that Ed has someone to converse with besides us for once," Double Dee said.

"Alright. Who wants to go with me for spaghetti?"

"We do," Everyone said at once.

" But I think you should change first," Marty said.

Dea put on normal clothes and they all walked to the spaghetti restaurant.

Everyone was at the restaurant, eating spaghetti.

"So tell me more about yourself, Dea," Double Dee said.

"Well, I'm 15, I'll be turning 16 next month, I'm single…"

Hold that thought.

Dea said that she was single.

Bingo.

That means Eddy still has a chance with her.

It's up to him to win her heart.

"…I'm single, and I get three B's on my report card every year, in every quarter," Dea said.

Dea took one look at Eddy.

"Eddy, you're quiet. I know nothing about you, but I'm getting a feeling that you are not a quiet person. What's wrong?"

Eddy's heart was beating at 444 beats per second!

Yeah, that fast!

That's what happens when someone is in love!

"I love you," Eddy said at last.

"See? He talked and…" Dea gave Eddy a shocking look.

"What did you say?"

"I said I love you." Eddy said again.

"I loved you ever since I saw you."

There was silence. Finally, Dea said, "I loved you this whole time. I just didn't want to…"

"Tell you? I know," Eddy finished.

Then, Eddy and Dea got closer, and closer, and closer, and BAM!

They kissed.

They kissed for a long time.

It lasted for two minutes.

"Marty, I'm afraid that I have a confession to make," Double Dee said.

"I'm afraid I like you, too. You're intellectual, you love every subject I like, I'm not intrigued in physical activities, and your body is fine, I mean fine!"

Sorry about that, folks.

Marty blushed, too, and said, "Strange. 'Cause I always liked you, too. C'mere, you bitch…"

Double Dee and Marty kissed.

Amazing.

Let's hope three's a charm. "Amy, I love you," Ed said.

"I love you, too," Amy said.

Then, Amy and Ed kissed as well.

Dea and Eddy were kissing, Marty and Double Dee kissed, everyone was kissing until the janitor came in sweeping the floors and said, "Sheesh, get a room, all of you!"

Embarrassed, everyone walked out of the restaurant.

**I know what you guys are thinking. How could they fall in love? They just met! Well, that's what happens when people are in love. In the next chapter, the girls will tell the boys what their life is like, and the boys will the girls, what their life is like. Please R&R!**


	4. Stories of five teenage kids

Chapter four

**This chapter is really long.**

Dea decided to let everyone sleep at her house.

Everyone was sitting on Dea's living room floor in a circle.

Everyone was in their pajamas.

"Okay, since this is my house, I'll go first." Dea said.

"I was a good student. My parents were the best, but my dad died in a car accident when I was 6. Anyway, I used to be smart, too. But when I just turned 13, I didn't care about grades anymore, so my grades went down the tube."

"My grades went down because no one, not even my mom will see them. Every time when I come home with a report card with straight A's, my mom would say, "That's nice" without even looking at them. She's too busy talking on the phone about some guy she works with, so if I bring home bad grades, mom would notice, but she's too busy to look. I was so angry, so mad, that I almost killed myself. I…"

"**HOW COULD YOU DO THAT, DEA! SURE, YOUR MOTHER IS TOO BUSY TO LOOK AT YOUR TRANSCRIPTS, BUT…BUT…KILLING YOUSELF! THAT IS NO EXCUSE FOR YOU TO KILL YOURSELF!" **Double Dee yelled.

There was silence.

"My apologies. I get so angry when someone tries to kill themselves."

"It's okay." Dea said, smiling.

"Anyway, I almost killed myself. I almost committed suicide. I was going to jump of a 50 foot bridge, but before I did it, I was like, 'Why am I doing this?', so I stepped off the bridge and went home. A week later, my mom lost her job, so she has more time to spend time with me and listening to me for once."

"That story was great, Dea." Double Dee said.

"I'm next."

"You guys think that I have a perfect life. You guys think that I have perfect parents, perfect grade average? Well, you're wrong. In fact, you don't even know the half of me. Ever since I started Kindergarten, I never pay attention. A lot of people call me 'Crazy Ed' because I was too crazy in class. It was the status quo until the third grade I saw the sticky note written by my parents, saying that I should go see the school psychologist. I went there, and the rest was a blur, and the next thing I knew, I was good, so good that my grades went up. I really tried to cooperate with the teachers, instead of heeding their subjects. I was a brand new me. Also, you think that I also have perfect parents, well you're wring also! I don't even know what my parents look like! We communicate through sticky notes! I would always bring the computer to the table, so me and my parents can instant message me through dinner. We communicate through that also. My parents were always busy."

"I'm sorry, Double Dee." Marty said.

Double Dee smiled.

"My turn! My turn!" Ed said.

"Go ahead, Ed." Dea said.

"Yay!" Ed said, jumping up and down.

"I loved buttered toast! The end."

Everyone gave Ed a blank stare.

"Wow, Ed. Six words. That's a very good story." Double Dee said.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Ed said.

"I'm up!" Marty said.

"I was smart ever since I was in preschool. My I.Q. now is 161. Me and Dea met by instant messaging. My friend told me that she met a new friend online, so she suggested that I should go to the website and meet Dea. I met her and we became friends. We met in person in a month. We hang out together. Heck, you can even say that we're like sisters! When I saw her bras, bikinis, and other expensive girl stuff, I was like, 'Damn she's lucky!', but I didn't like her because of her stuff, I like her because of her sense of humor, and her great personality."

"A few years later, I changed. Like when Dea meets another girl, I will be afraid that Dea will hang out with that girl more than me, so I told the girl to get lost! Dea said that I need to chill out or we're not hanging out anymore. I chilled out. It took a lot of guts, but I chilled out, and I'm a lot better. I'm not jealous anymore."

Marty looked at Dea and said, "Please forgive me, Dea."

"Of course I'll forgive you." Dea said.

Dea and Marty started hugging each other.

"Okay Eddy. Your turn." Dea said.

Eddy took a deep breath, and began his story.

"My mom was a stay at home mom, until I was born, so she goes to work now, and my dad gets to stay and watch me ever since he lost his job. I don't know why, but I'm scared of him. He's big, he's strong, I'm just scared of him no matter what he does, and my brother…and my brother…"

"What about your brother Eddy?" Double Dee asked.

"Isn't he in Malibu living in his mansion?"

"That was a lie to cover up the truth." Eddy said sadly.

Everyone gasped.

"Where is your brother Eddy?" Dea asked in a serious ton

Eddy took a deep breath and told everyone the story about his brother.

(Flashback to when Eddy was little.)

It all started when Eddy was two, way before he met Ed and Double Dee.

When Eddy was two, he couldn't even say his R's right.

Eddy gets the W's and R's mixed up.

"Hey, Nick, I want ice cweam!" Eddy said, tugging Nick's pants.

Nick and Eddy were walking home.

"It's almost dinnertime, but I guess we can get some ice cream." Nick said, holding Eddy's hand.

"It's a free country isn't it?"

Eddy and Nick were three yards away from the ice cream store when Eddy and Nick bumped into some big, scary, ugly, bullies.

They had 15 rings on their fingers.

They were called the ally thugs because they beat up other people and they're always lingering in the ally.

"Cough up the money." One of the ally thugs said.

This guy's name is Pierce.

He's the shortest of the three thugs, he has a tough New York accent, and he has a deep voice.

"W-What did you say?" Nick asked, shivering.

"HE SAID COUGH UP THE MONEY, FOOL!" Another ally thug said.

This guy's name is Mr. T because he sounds like Mr. T. He's very tall, and he has been held back 5-10 times.

"Let's go! We don't have all day! Guve justo nosotros el dinero ya!" The last ally thug said.

This last ally thug's name is Tito, he has a Mexican accent, and as you probably guessed, he talks in English and Spanish.

He's smart, it's just that when he bullies someone else, he doesn't act smart, but he's good, and smart on the inside.

"I don't have the money." Nick said.

"How about your little Rugrat over there?" Pierce said.

"Let's steal money from this fool!" Mr. T said.

"Esto es perfecto, Mr. T!" Tito said.

"You leave me and my bwother alone!" Eddy said.

"If you ranna steal money fwom my bwother, you'we going to have to go thwough me!"

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it, pequeno hombre?" Tito asked Eddy in a low voice.

Eddy took a very big breath, and then he started to hold his breath until his face turns blue.

"Nice combat, little bro." Nick muttered.

"Su pequeno hermano es tan stupido! We got 'em just where we want 'em." Tito said.

The three teenage thugs grabbed Nick by the shoulders, and they were walking with Nick.

"Where are you taking me?" Nick asked.

"None of your fuckin' business!" Pierce said

. "We're not going anywhere, fool!" Mr. T said.

"So we are not going anywhere right?" Nick asked.

"No, we're going to oblivion, OF COURSE WE'RE GOING SOMEWHERE, STUPIDO!" Tito yelled.

That was the last time Eddy saw and heard from his older brother, Nick.

"That was the last time I ever heard and saw from him." Eddy said.

Eddy started to cry.

Dea patted Eddy on the shoulder and said, "Its okay pookie pie. How about we go into the kitchen and make my mom's cookies. Extra chocolate chip. Would you like that?" Dea asked.

Eddy nodded.

Dea and Eddy went into the kitchen, holding hands.

"They are a sweet couple aren't they?" Marty said.

"They sure are." Double Dee said.

"I almost forgot! I have to call home now. I have to ask mother and father if I'm going to the national spelling bee. Pardon me Dea, but can I use your phone?" Double Dee asked.

"Sure, over there by the counter." Dea said, making cookies.

Eddy was helping Dea making the cookies.

He felt a lot better now.

Double Dee went by the counter, and there was the phone.

Next to the counter, there was a stool and there was a black phone on the stool.

Double Dee picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello? Yes mother, it's me, Eddward. I'm sleeping over at Dea's house…yes, the girl I was talking to you about…yes…uh-huh. Is it okay that if I go to Washington D.C. to participate in the national spelling bee? I could? Thank you. I'll call you and father every single day. Good-bye."

Double Dee hung up, went into Dea's living room, and said, "Mother and father said yes, and here's the riveting part: the permission said that I can bring four friends to Washington with me. Dea, Ed, Marty, and Eddy…that's four people! Please guys, I really want you guys to accompany me during this journey, and did I mention that we'll be staying at a four star hotel because I'm going to be in the spelling bee?"

Everyone's head shot up.

"Did you say hotel? I love hotels!" Marty said.

"It's a good thing I made these cookies then." Dea said, laughing.

"Cheers to Double Dee."

"To Double Dee!" Everyone else said, raising their cookies.

"I'll get the coffee." Dea said, going into the kitchen.

Everyone had a good time, eating cookies, and drinking lots of coffee.

They had the time of their lives.

**Told you this chapter was really long! Next chapter will be when everyone is taking a trip to Washington D.C. Please R&R!**


	5. Washington DC

Chapter five

The next day, everyone got up, tired.

"What time is it?" Eddy murmured.

"It's 9:32, Eddy." Dea said.

Wait a second…

"9:32!" Eddy yelled.

"Ed, everyone needs to wake up, now!"

Everyone got up immediately.

"What time is it?" Double Dee asked, rubbing his head.

"It's 9:35!" Dea replied.

Double Dee just sat there, smiling.

"What the H-E double hockey sticks are you smiling about, Double Dee? We're going to miss our flight!" Marty said.

"Yeah, do something, sockhead!" Eddy said.

"Lucky for me, I made an invention." Double Dee said. Everyone exchanged glances.

Dea, Marty, Eddy, and Ed were waiting on Dea's driveway to see Double Dee's invention.

"It's 9:52. Where is sockhead!" Eddy wondered out loud.

"Look, there he is!" Dea said.

Double Dee came driving something.

It was a box.

"Look here, a box! Hi Mr. Box!" Ed said.

"A box! We waited 20 minutes to see your invention, and your invention is a damn box! This is bull." Eddy said.

"This is no ordinary box, Eddy." Double Dee said.

"Everyone please sit in this box."

Everyone sat inside the box.

"Wow, I thought that we all couldn't fit in this box." Eddy said.

"Hate to say this, but cool invention, Double Dee!"

Double Dee sat in the front of the box, started the box, and they were off to the airport at 330 mph.

"I have a question." Dea said.

"Is this invention practical?"

"Of course!" Double Dee said, but eight minutes later, the box stopped.

"What the heck is going on?" Eddy said.

"Cheese mister?" Ed said.

Double Dee got out of the box, and he found the problem.

"Here's the problem. There's a rock stuck in the back wheel. If we relocate this rock to the mountains over there, we will continue."

"We don't have time! It's 10:00! The flight takes off in five minutes!" Eddy said.

"I think my brain just stug." Ed said.

"I hope that was English Ed." Double Dee said.

Ed got out of the box, moved the rock, and threw it in the mountains.

"The rock has left the building." Ed said.

Ed got in the box and they were off to the airport at 600 mph.

Everyone got really woozy.

10:01

Everyone made it to the airport.

10:02

Double Dee gave the tickets away, so that means that they can get on the plane.

10:05

The plane was off. Everyone made it just in time.

Everyone was on the plane.

Eddy noticed a red button next to him, so he pressed it, and a stewardess came up to Eddy.

"Can I get you anything sir?" The stewardess asked.

"Yeah, bring us macaroni and cheese, soda, and chocolate cake." Eddy said.

The stewardess walked away to give food to Eddy and his friends.

It was 10:02 PM.

"We should get some sleep." Dea said.

"Yes, you're correct, Dea." Double Dee said, yawning.

Double Dee got out a big, wide blanket from his blanket, and everyone grabbed the blanket to cover themselves.

"Good night, everybody." Double Dee said, yawning.

"Good night." Everyone else said.

Then, everyone closed their eyes and went to sleep.

Everyone woke up, and it was morning.

Eddy pushed the red button, and once again, the stewardess came up to Eddy.

"Yeah, bring us bacon, eggs, pancakes, and grape juice." Eddy said.

After everyone ate breakfast, they were in Washington D.C.

"We made it!" Eddy said.

Everyone got to stay at a hotel. A four star hotel because Double Dee will be in the spelling bee.

The hotel had cable TV, a big bed each, room service, a mini refrigerator, a radio, and a pool outside the hotel.

It was 7:30 and everyone came inside after a long swim at the hotel pool.

"I love hotels!" Eddy said.

"Yes, the water was quite refreshing." Double Dee said.

"Now let's get some sleep."

"ALREADY? IT'S BARELY EVEN DARK OUT!" Eddy said.

"Spelling bee starts at 6 in the morning." Double Dee explained. No one couldn't argue with that. Everyone got some shuteye, hoping that Double Dee will win during tomorrow's spelling bee.

**Next chapter will be the spelling bee! Please R&R to see if Double Dee wins the spelling bee or loses!**


	6. Crazy Eddy

Chapter six

RRRRRRRRRRINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

It was 5:55AM, and Double Dee was already awake.

He decided to wake up the others.

"Rise and shine everyone!" Double Dee said.

Everyone shot out of bed.

"It's 5:56. We don't have time for breakfast, showers, or brushing our teeth, we have to get the hell out of here!"

Everyone got out of their room in their PJ's and they all went downstairs.

They were in a big room.

The room used to be a dining room, but they moved the dining room somewhere else. In the room, there were 32 seats, and a sign that hangs over the seats that says, THE NATIONAL SPELLING BEE.

It was 5:59 when everyone in the hotel piled in the room, and sat down.

There were over 200 people who were in the room. All of them were wearingpajamas..

Double Dee had butterflies in his stomach, but his friends were there to support him. Then, Double Dee forgot about how nervous he was.

"Hello, and welcome to the 77th annual of the Washington D.C. national spelling bee." The announcer said.

Everyone clapped loudly.

"You go, Double Dee!" Eddy said.

"You can do it!" Dea said.

"You can do this!" Marty said.

"He is the man!" Ed said.

"First up is Eddward."

Double Dee ran up to the microphone.

"Your first word is evaporate."

"Evaporate. E-V-A-P-O-R-A-T-E. Evaporate."

"That is correct." The announcer said.

Double Dee went back to his seat.

It was 6:49AM, and the spelling bee still continues. There was a little kid named Calvin. He's six, has a red, black striped T-shirt, black pants, yellow, spiky hair, he's six year old, red sneakers, and he's short. He's only 2'10".

He was also carrying a tiger named Hobbes.

Hobbes was his best friend.

In case you already guessed, Calvin has made a cameo appearance on this story.

"Your name is…Calvin, right?" The announcer asked.

"That's right." Calvin said.

"Your first word is…"

"I'm not going to spell a word, Hobbes is! He's got 'Mandibles of death'. He's also the dictionary." Calvin said.

"Alright, Hobbes. Your first word is phylum." Calvin held Hobbes close to the microphone, so Hobbes can spell the word.

Tick…tock…tick…tock… (I make a buzzing noise.)

"Sorry, Hobbes." The announcer said.

"You ran out of time."

Calvin ran to the announcer and said, "HAVE YOU GONE DEAF! HE SPELLED THE WORD WITH AMAZING SUCCESS! I've got my eye on you." Calvin said, as he got out off the room.

It was 7:10AM, and only Double Dee and the kid with the weird afro are left in the national spelling bee.

The kid with the weird afro went up to the microphone.

"Your word is judgment." The announcer said.

"Judgment. G…"

"Sorry, you misspelled it." The announcer said.

Sadly, the kids went up went back to his seat and Double Dee went up to the microphone.

He knew the word, but when he went up to the microphone, he choked.

He looked at every people in the audience.

Double Dee wiped the sweat from his forehead, and spelled the word.

"Judgment…J-U-D-G-M-E-N-T. Judgment."

"That is correct." The announcer said.

Everyone clapped loudly.

Double Dee won the national spelling bee.

_25 minutes later..._

"Wait to go, Idaho!" Ed said.

"Nice job!" Dea said.

"You outlived the bastards, huh Double Dee?" Eddy said.

"I'm so proud of you, Double Dee." Marty said.

Marty and Double Dee got closer, and closer, and closer, and they kissed.

They kissed like they never kissed before.

"**AHEM!**" Dea said.

Marty and Double Dee turned around and saw Dea, her arms crossed.

"What's with you? We're just kissing." Eddy said.

"What's with you Dean?" Marty said.

Dea covered Marty's mouth.

"Never say my real name in public!" Dea said. "My name is a boy's name!"

"What? Dean is your real name, right **DEAN**?"

Dea covered Marty's mouth again.

"Dean?" Eddy said, about to laugh.

Dea glared at Marty.

"I've been keeping that a secret even since we met." Marty said.

"I think It's about time to spread the word."

They celebrated in the hotel.

They ate cupcakes and soda.

Since Double Dee won the spelling bee, everyone celebrated by drinking soda, eat popcorn, and watch TV.

They were back in Peach Creek a week later.

"Cheers, to Double Dee, and me for finally getting my driver's license." Dea said.

"Dea, I think something's wrong with Eddy." Double Dee said.

"I don't know what's wrong with him, but he's acting strange. I'll go check it out." Dea said.

Dea walked over to Eddy who was in the corner.

There was a table of punch in the corner also.

When Dea walked over to Eddy, Eddy said, "Hey, this is an adult party! You're way too old for this crap!"

Then, Eddy laughed goofily.

Dea gasped.

"Guys, c'mere!" Everyone ran to Dea.

"What's going on?" Double Dee asked.

"Look at Eddy! He has dilated pupils…lost of balance…" Dea snapped her fingers in front of Eddy's face, and Eddy fell down.

"Yep…just as I thought! He's drunk!" Dea said.

"But how?" Dea found two bottles of wine on the floor.

She grabbed them.

Dea gasped.

"It's two bottles of dry wine." Everyone gasped.

"Eddy spiced up the punch?" Marty asked.

"Looks like it." Dea said.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Eddy went out the hotel room.

"Eddy took my car keys!" Dea said.

"C'mon, we have to stop him!"

Everyone ran downstairs, and out the house, to the house parking lot.

They saw Eddy with Dea's car.

The car was a yellow mustang. Eddy got in the car.

Dea opened the car door, and she saw Eddy putting the car keys in the ignition.

"Eddy, don't!" Dea said.

Dea got in the car, and so did everyone else.

"Eddy, you can't drive!" Dea said, but Eddy wouldn't listen, he started the car, and drove the car on his own.

Moments later, Eddy was asleep, with his foot on the gas pedal.

Everyone was on the highway. Dea tried to pull Eddy's foot.

"I can't move his foot, it's stuck!" Dea said, grunting.

"Looks like It's up to me."

"But Dea! Why?" Double Dee asked.

"Yeah, why!" Ed said.

"Because I'm 16, I just got my driver's license, and I'm the only person in this group who can drive."

Dea grabbed the steering wheel.

"Marty, get me a sandwich from my purse, Ed, get me a bottle of water, and somebody **PLEASE**…get Eddy's foot **OFF THE FREAKIN' GAS PEDAL!**"

The car was going at 90 mph and counting.

"Dea, slow down!" Double Dee said.

"Yeah, make the car slow as a turtle." Ed said.

"I CAN'T!" Dea said.

"What ever you do, don't let go Eddy's foot!" Marty said.

Dea gave Marty a shocking look.

"Like I have a choice." She said.

The car was going to crash into a grocery store.

Dea was going to do a U turn, but it was too late.

CRASH!

The car crashed into the grocery store.

**Please R&R, and pray that the Eds and the others are okay.**


	7. They're okay!

Chapter seven

Eddy woke up in his bedroom. He saw all of his friends crowding him.

"Ow…my aching head." Eddy muttered.

"Here, here's some aspirin." Dea said, giving Eddy the pill.

Eddy took the pill while washing it down with water.

"What happened?" Eddy asked.

"To make long story short, you put wine in the punch, you drank it and got drunk, then you drove my car, and then we crashed into the grocery store."

"We did!" Eddy said.

"We sure did, but we're okay. Don't ever do that again." Dea said, hugging Eddy.

"Where did you get those wine bottles anyway?" Dea asked.

"I don't know…" Eddy said.

Dea, Double Dee, Marty, and Ed left Eddy to rest. Eddy was sleeping. He was dreaming of what happened to him last night. This is the extended version.

(Flashback to last night)

**It was 7:47PM, and everyone was watching TV, drinking punch, and eating popcorn.**

"**I'll be getting some punch." Eddy said, getting of the bed, and going to the punch table.**

**He looked left to right to see if anyone is watching him.**

**No one is watching Eddy, so Eddy took out two wine bottles from his pocket, opened them, and poured them in the punch bowl.**

**Then, Eddy grabbed a cup, and poured himself some punch. He drank the punch. **

"**Not bad." He said.**

**Then, Eddy drank a lot of cups of punch. He was drunk 20 minutes later.**

**Remember, Eddy put wine in the punch.**

**Double Dee looked at Eddy, and Eddy's eyes were cross-eyed, he had a stupid smile, and he walking all funny. **

"**Dea, I think something's wrong with Eddy." Double Dee said.**

"**I don't know what's wrong with Eddy, but he's acting strange. I'll go check it out." Dea said.**

**Dea went up to Eddy. **

"**Hey, this is an adult party! You're way too old for this crap!" Eddy said.**

**Dea was going to touch Eddy, but Eddy said, "Get away, you two ton bandit!"**

"**Just as I thought…hey guys, c'mere!" Dea said.**

**Ed, Double Dee, and Marty ran up to Eddy.**

"**What's going on?" Double Dee asked. **

"**Look…he's got dilated pupils, loss of balance…" Dea snapped in front of Eddy's face and Eddy fell down.**

"**Eddy's drunk!" Dea said.**

"**But how?"**

**Dea found two bottles of wine.**

**She grabbed it and gaped.**

"**It's two bottles of dry wine." Dea said. **

**Everyone gasped. **

"**Eddy spiced up the punch?" Marty asked.**

"**Looks like it." Dea said.**

"**Hey, where'd he go?" Eddy left the hotel room. **

"**He took my car keys!" Dea said.**

"**C'mon! We have to stop him!"**

**Dea, Marty, Ed, and Double Dee ran out Eddy's room, out the house, to the house parking lot.**

**They saw Eddy with Dea's car.**

**Dea, and the others ran to Dea's yellow mustang, and saw Eddy inside the mustang, putting the keys into the ignition.**

"**Eddy, don't!" Dea said, but Eddy wouldn't listen.**

**Eddy started the car, and drove the car on his own. Moments later, Eddy was asleep. They were on the highway.**

**While Eddy was asleep, Eddy's foot was on the gad pedal.**

**Dea tried to move Eddy's foot.**

"**I can't move his foot, it's stuck." Dea said, grunting.**

"**Looks like it's up to me."**

"**But Dea! Why?" Double Dee said.**

"**Because I'm 16, I just got my driver's license, and I'm the only person in this group who can drive. **

**Marty, get me a sandwich from my purse. Ed, get me a bottle of water, and somebody PLEASE…get Eddy's foot OFF THE FREAKIN' GAS PEDAL!"**

**The car was going at 90 mph. **

**The car was going to crash into a grocery store. Dea was going to make a U turn, but It was too late. **

**They crashed into the store. They crashed into the store so hard, that Dea flew out of her car, and landed in the trash can right next to the store.**

**Don't ask me how she flew out of her car, just don't ask.**

**She got out of the trash can and said, "Is everyone okay?"**

**There was silence.**

**Finally, Ed, Marty, and Double Dee got out of the declining car. Double Dee was carrying Eddy.**

"**We're fine. A lot of cuts and bruises, but okay."**

"**Is Eddy okay?" Marty asked. **

"**Salt and pepper, please." Ed said.**

**Dea went up to Eddy and put her ear on Eddy's chest.**

"**He's breathing." Dea said. **

"**C'mon, let's go back to the hotel."**

"**HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND WOMAN!" Marty yelled.**

"**The house is 45 miles away!"**

"**Well, that's the risk I'm willing to take." Dea said. **

"**C'mon, let's go." Dea, Marty, Ed, Double Dee, and Eddy went back to the hotel.**

Eddy woke up. He doesn't have a headache anymore. Dea, Double Dee, Ed, and Marty went into Eddy's room to check on Eddy.

"Are you feeling better, Eddy?" Double Dee asked.

Eddy nodded.

"Where did you get the wine bottles?" Dea asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Eddy asked.

"I'm just curious…where did you get them?"

"None of your business." Eddy said.

Dea started growling.

"Eddy, where did you get those wine bottles?" Double Dee asked.

Eddy sighed and told everyone the story.

"It all started when my brother bumped into the bully, he dropped two wine bottles out of his coat pocket, when he was walking with the bullies.

I picked them up, and I told myself that I'll drink wine when I'm old enough, and I am old enough to drink wine."

"But you're not, Eddy!" Dea said.

"You're 14! I don't want you being Homer Simpson, drinking a lot of beer. Don't do it! I don't want you to be an alcoholic! My old friend went to rehab because she drinks a lot, and I don't want you taking the wrong road, like my friend did. She's lucky that she's out of drug rehab! She doesn't drink alcohol drinks anymore! Don't do it, Eddy! Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it…"

Dea started to break down. She was on her knees, crying uncontrollably. Eddy got out of bed and out her head on Dea.

"I'm sorry, Dea." Eddy said.

"If it makes you happy, I'll quit drinking…forever."

Dea started to smile.

She wiped her tears off her face.

"I just have one question. Where's your friend now?"

Dea got up, and said, "Let's not talk about that, alright?"

"Who wants to go to mall?" Marty asked.

"We do!" Ed and Double said.

"You guys go. We'll stay here." Dea said.

"Okay. We'll bring you something when we get back." Marty said.

"I hope we're going to the pancake corner, guys!" Ed said.

"They got a new flavor of pancakeswith lots of mayonnaise! Yum!"

"Yeah, and I heard thatthe chemicalpalooza is in town!" Double Dee said.

"Yeah, and I'm a vegan, so I'll be at the salad corner." Marty said.

"Now, are you guys sure that you don't want to come?" Double Dee asked.

"yes." Dea and Eddy said.

"Are you positive?"

"Yes!" Dea and Eddy said again

"Are you positive, positive, positive?"

"Double rubbish sassafras, horse radish balderrash!" Dea and Eddy said.

Ed, Marty, and...oh, you know the rest! They gave Dea and Eddy a blank stare.

"That means yes in our own language." Eddy said.

"Alright, suit yourself." Marty said.

Before Marty. Ed. and Double Dee left, Marty asked, "Do you like onion rings?"

"No." Eddy and Dea said.

"Alright, how about KFC?"

"ARRRRRRRRRH! Just bring us anything!" Dea said.

Marty shrugged, and grabbed her purse.

Double Dee, Marty, and Ed went to the mall.

Dea and Eddy turned on the radio.

"Ready?" Dea said.

"Ready." Eddy said.

**You'll find out what happens in the next chapter. Please R&R!**


	8. Fortune cookies

Chapter eight

"Are they gone?" Dea asked.

Eddy looked out the window to see if their friends have left.

"Yep. They're gone." Eddy said.

"Good." Dea said.

She turned on the radio, and a slow love song came on.

Eddy and Dea jumped on the bed, and they were kissing each other.

"You're fine." Dea said.

"No, you are." Eddy said.

Ed, Double Dee, and Marty were back an hour later.

"Guys, were back! We're…oh…my…..**LORD!**" Double Dee said.

"You just took the words right out of my mouth." Marty said.

"Cool!" Ed said.

Dea and Eddy were kissing on the bed.

Eddy's clothes were off except his underwear.

"You want me to take my underwear off?" Eddy asked.

"Take it off, my man." Dea said.

"**NO, PUT THEM ON!**" Marty, Ed, and Double Dee yelled at the same time.

Dea and Marty turned around and saw their friends in the middle of the doorway.

"What the hell…**HAVE YOU TWO LOST YOUR MINDS!**" Marty yelled.

"I think the author has lost his mind." Double Dee said.

"Do it again!" Ed said.

"You guys really need to get a room, seriously!" Marty said.

"I wonder if it's too late to elevate this story rating to MA?" Double Dee asked.

"Guys, chill out." Eddy said.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal." Dea said.

Dea saw boxes of Chinese food in Marty's hand.

"Hey, Chinese food." Dea said.

Dea snatched the boxes of Chinese food from Marty and started looking inside the Chinese food.

"You know, thank you would've been nice." Marty said.

"Cool! Egg rolls!" Dea said.

Everyone was at the table, eating Chinese food.

Eddy opened his fortune cookie, and it said, "You will meet someone you knew your entire life."

Dea's fortune said, "Danger will be in her future."

Marty's said "Danger will be in her future." as well.

Double Dee's said "There would be a surprise visit from someone in 5 months."

And Ed's said, "You and your girlfriend are going to have danger in her future."

"These fortune cookies are creeping me out." Dea said.

"It's like that these fortune cookies have a way to predict the future." Double Dee said.

"I've seen physics, but physic fortune cookies!" Marty said.

"Freaky." Eddy said.

"Aliens smell like gym socks more then this, guys." Ed said.

"Let's go to bed. We'll feel better in the morning." Marty said.

"Agreed." Double Dee said.

Everyone went to bed. Little did they know that tomorrow is going to change.

**Hope you liked it! Please R&R!**


	9. EXTRA! EXTRA! Dea and Eddy broke up!

Chapter nine

Everyone got up at approximately 8:00AM.

Dea was serving bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, and orange juice to her friends. After everyone was at the table, Dea said, "Today's the day, Eddy."

Eddy was choking on his piece of bacon.

Dea patted Eddy on the back really hard. After the bacon few out of Eddy's mouth, he said, "What are you talking about? What's today?"

"Today's the day when we get fireworks. Independence day is just around the corner."

"What year is this?" Eddy asked.

"Doesn't matter, Eddy." Dea replied.

"4th of July is coming in two days. C'mon, let's get those fireworks." Eddy was sweating, his heart was thumping.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to spill the beans. "Alright, I confessed! I spent the money on skittles!"

Dea gasped.

"You spent our money on candy? You're so selfish!" Sulking, Dea threw her breakfast away, but she found something in the trash. Surprised, Dea was holding a necklace.

"Who threw this away?" Dea asked in a low, slow voice.

Eddy raised his hand.

"Eddy? How could you do this? How could you throw my necklace away?" Dea asked.

"It was lying on the kitchen floor, so I threw it away." Eddy said.

"I thought it wasn't important."

"This is the star of David." Dea said.

"My great, great, great grandmother wore this. How could you throw it away? This necklace is important!"

"Wow, I didn't know you're Jewish." Double Dee said.

"I'm half Jewish." Dea murmured.

"I didn't know, Dea." Eddy said harshly.

"You could've just ask someone!" Dea yelled.

"You could've asked me!"

Eddy just rolled his eyes.

Dea started to explode! Mt. Saint Dea is now erupting!

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I NEVER SAW THIS SIDE OF YOU! YOU REALLY ARE SELFISH!"

"Yeah, and so what If I am?" Eddy said.

"That's it! Get out! We're through!"

Eddy gave Dea a blank stare.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"You heard me. We're through. GET OUT!"

Eddy got all of his stuff, walked out of Dea's house and slammed the door.

"Eddy…" Double Dee said, as he ran out the door.

"You're making a big mistake!"

Ed, and Marty followed Double Dee, leaving Dea standing in the kitchen.

Knock, knock!

"Who's there?" Eddy asked in his room.

"It's your friends." Double Dee said.

"It's your friends who?" Eddy said.

"C'mon Eddy! This is no time to jest!" Double Dee said.

"We're here to assist you Eddy. That's what friends do."

The door to Eddy's room opened slowly, and Eddy's head popped out.

"Come in." He said.

Everyone walked in Eddy's room.

"I didn't know that Dea always help people! Man, this is bull." Eddy banged his foot against the wall, and screamed.

He held his foot while jumping up and down.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Eddy yelled.

"Never say god in vein, Eddy." Ed said.

"That was awkward, but Ed is correct, Eddy." Double Dee said.

"What do you really think of Dea?"

"You know what Double Dee?" Eddy said.

"I could walk up to her damn house, and say that she is a medium height, assisting people, dirty haired, freckled face, hair picking, smart ass, spot lipped, bed drooler, sweaty armpit, dirty room, TV freak, lanky, long legs, four-eyed ass hole! She doesn't care a shit about me! Holy shit! Double Dee, where's the Tylenol?" Eddy said, rubbing his forehead.

A few minutes later, Eddy's head was a lot better.

"How about you and Dea work out this problem. This is a problem you guys have to explain." Double Dee said.

Eddy got out a knife, and stabbed Double Dee in the hand. Double Dee fell to the ground.

"Read my lips sockhead…mind…your freakin' business!" Eddy said.

Marty went to Double Dee.

"Let me see your hand." Marty said.

Double Dee showed Marty his right hand.

The cut on his hand was really deep, and he had blood all over his hand. Marty turned to glare at Eddy.

"What the hell is the matter with you!" She yelled.

"Don't you realize that you could've killed Double Dee?"

"He needs to mind his own business." Eddy said.

"So he needs to mind his own business. That doesn't give you the right to stab him in the hand with a knife."

Marty slowly walked towards Eddy.

"Don't come any closer…I'll kill you!" Eddy said.

Double Dee, Ed, and Marty gave Eddy a blank stare.

"Look at yourself." Marty said.

"Have you ever been this violent?"

Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Of course I have! I just didn't want to show it until now."

"Eddy, you're our friend." Double Dee said.

"And if you're a real friend, you wouldn't try to kill us. I'm sorry, but If you keep acting this way, then I don't want to be your friend. C'mon, guys."

Marty, Ed, and Double Dee left Eddy alone in his room.

Eddy made sure that his friends are gone. Once he did, he started crying on his bed. He looked at an old photo of his brother on his wall.

"Oh, Nick." Eddy said.

"Why do you have to be so violent? Why…I just don't get it. I thought being violent would get girls…SNIFF! You said so yourself…"

**Now we know why Eddy has been violent all these years. He wanted to be just like his brother. Please R&R! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SNIFF! Sorry…**


	10. They're still not back together!

Chapter ten

"Order, order I say!" Double Dee said.

Marty, Dea, and Ed sat down in Double Dee's living room.

"We are present today to talk about Eddy. Eddy has been violent the tardy night. This is why we are no longer his friend. There must be an explanation for his irrational behavior. Any inferences?"

"I think I know why he's acting this way. Guys, meet me in the lane at 2 PM." Dea said.

"If you're going to talk to Eddy, we have to hide somewhere. There's know way he'll converse with us!" Double Dee said.

It was 2 PM.

Dea was in the lane, sitting in a bench, and Eddy was no where in sight.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" Dea yelled.

"Dude, I'm right over here." Said a voice.

Dea turned around and saw Eddy behind her.

"Why are you behind that bench?" Dea asked.

Eddy shrugged.

"Well, get over here. I need to talk to you." Dea said.

Eddy sat on the bench next to Dea.

"What has gotten in to you, Eddy? You've changed."

"Remember when I said that I wanted to be just like my brother?" Eddy asked Dea.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with…"

Eddy gave Dea a look that says 'you know.'

"Oh." Dea said.

"Eddy, so you want to be just like your brother, but do you want to be violent like your brother?"

"Well…"

"Do you?"

"Well…no, I don't." Eddy said.

Dea put a hand on Eddy's shoulder.

"If you want to be just like your brother, fine, but don't be violent like your brother if you don't want to."

"I'm sorry. If Double Dee, Marty, Amy, and Ed were here, I would tell them that they're sorry, too."

"Apology accepted." Double Dee said.

Double Dee, Marty, Ed, and Amy were behind the fence.

"Now that's the Eddy we know and love!" Double Dee said.

"Yay, he's not crazy anymore!" Amy said.

"Thank you." Marty said, looking in the sky.

"Hoorah!" Ed said.

Dea and Eddy got closer, and closer, and closer, and then they stopped.

"But I'm still not your girlfriend." Dea said.

"That's fine with me." Eddy said.

The next day, something was happening in school.

"Hey, guys! The homecoming dance is next week!" Marty said.

"Isn't that amazing?"

Marty and Double Dee held hands, and Amy and Ed held hands, but not Eddy and Dea. Remember, they are not boyfriend and girlfriend anymore.

It was 7:30 PM, and everyone was getting ready for the homecoming.

Double Dee wore a blue suit with a pink corsage in the upper left pocket, Eddy wore a gray suit, and Ed wore a black suit.

Dea wore a long, purple dress, Amy wore a black dress, and Marty wore a red dress.

They went to the prom in Dea's red 1990's car.

Dea bought a new car ever since the 'drunk' incident.

The homecoming was held in the gym.

There was a DJ who played love songs, colorful lights, and a sign on the top that says PEACH CREEK HIGH HOMECOMING DANCE 2006.

There was punch, chicken fingers, ketchup, and chips.

Everyone had someone to dance with.

Everyone except Dea and Eddy.

**This may be my longest story yet! Please R&R!**


	11. They're back together again!

Chapter eleven

Dea and Eddy just sat in a chair.

They didn't even look at each other.

They act like they never even met.

Double Dee and Marty stopped dancing with each other, and so did Amy and Ed.

Everyone looked at Dea and Eddy.

"This is ridiculous." Double Dee said.

"They are meant to be together."

"You got that right!" Marty said.

"Ditto." Amy said.

"We are in a cucumber, guys!" Ed said.

Eddy and Dea were silent.

Then, Double Dee turned on a very slow, very sad love song.

That made Dea and Eddy started to cry.

Dea and Eddy looked at each other.

"I'm sorry!" Eddy said.

"Me too!" Dea said.

Dea and Eddy ran to each other and hugged.

Everyone started clapping.

I guess the whole school was watching.

"C'mon, let's go to my house." Dea said.

"C'mon, guys!" Eddy said.

Everyone left the gym, and went to Dea's house.

Everyone was at Dea's house.

"If helping people bugs you, just let me know." Dea said.

"Oh don't worry, I will." Eddy said.

Dea and Eddy kissed.

"Um, pardon me; this is the table, not the back of a Chevy." Double Dee said.

"Sorry." Dea said.

Dea looked at her watch.

"Hey guys, you want to order pizza?" Dea asked.

Dea handed Marty her cell phone.

"You got it, girlfriend." Marty said.

Marty dialed the number for Pizza Hut.

"Hello? Yes, I would like three boxes of pepperoni pizza, two boxes of mushroom, and one supreme. WHAT! WHADDYA MEAN YOU'RE CLOSING? THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! ME AND MY FRIENDS ARE HUNGRY FOR PIZZA! LISTEN HERE, PUNK! IF YOU DON'T GET HERE IN 10 SECONDS, I'LL TWIST YOUR ASS SO HARD, THAT YOU'RE GOING TO GET THIRD DEGREE BURNS ALL OVER YOUR BUTT! I'M COUNTING! 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…"

DING DONG!

The doorbell rang.

Marty opened the door, and saw the pizza guy, trembling, and holding boxes of pizza.

"Thank you." Marty said, holding the boxes of pizza.

She handed the pizza guy the money.

"Keep the change." Marty said.

Marty closed the door.

She even heard the pizza guy running to his car, screaming.

Everyone ate pizza and watched TV.

Dea got out a jar of peanut butter, hot fudge, and pickles, and began putting them on her pizza.

Everyone gave Dea a blank stare.

"That's revolting, Dea!" Double Dee said.

"Gross!" Marty and Ed said.

"How could eat pickles, hot fudge, and peanut butter on your pizza?" Eddy asked.

Dea shrugged and said, "I've been doing this ever since I was four."

When she was done put the pickles, fudge, and peanut butter on her pizza.

She ate the pizza.

"Mmm…" She said.

"EWWWWWW!" Everyone else said.

Dea gave her friends a blank stare and said, "What's so disgusting about this?"

Everyone put their pieces of pizzas and the leftovers on the stove.

"We'll eat pizza in the morning." Marty said.

"I'd go for Marty on that one." Double Dee said.

It was midnight, and Eddy couldn't sleep.

He got out of his sleeping bag, and left Dea's house to get something for Dea.

**Please R&R!**


	12. Eddy's brother

Chapter twelve

One day, Eddy, Double Dee, Dea, Marty, Amy, and Ed were watching TV at Eddy's house.

"Hey, Ed, get me another can of soda, will ya?" Eddy said.

"Your wish is my lunch!" Ed said, going into the kitchen to get Eddy a soda.

Eddy was laughing at a TV show he was watching.

Suddenly, Eddy stopped laughing.

His eyes grew big.

"Um…guys?" He said.

He was pounding his chest.

"What is it, Eddy?" Dea asked.

Dea was smiling, but her smile turned into a frown.

"Guys…" Dea said.

Double Dee, Marty, Amy, and Ed, who just came out of the kitchen, turned to look at Eddy.

Eddy was sweating, about to throw up, and holding his chest.

"Eddy, are you having a heart attack?" Dea asked.

Eddy collapsed on the floor.

He was sweating, and crying.

"Y-Yes." He said.

Dea looked at Marty, Ed, Amy, and Double Dee, with tears in her eyes.

"Double Dee…call 911." Dea said slowly.

"Dea, I don't have a…"

"Here, use my cell phone." Dea said impatiently, giving Double Dee her cell phone.

"Just shut the hell up, and call 911!"

Double Dee dialed 911.

Eddy looked at Dea and said, "Dea, I love you."

"I love you, too." Dea said.

Dea and Eddy hugged.

All Eddy saw was the paramedics barging in, carrying him to the ambulance, and his friends piling in the ambulance.

Then, he drew his last breath, and closed his eyes, and…that was it.

Eddy woke up in a hospital bed, in the hospital, and his friends surrounding him.

"Guys, give him some air." The doctor said.

Marty, Double Dee, Ed, and Amy stepped back.

"W-Where am I?" Eddy asked.

"You're in the hospital, Eddy." Dea said.

"Yes, you had a cardiac arrest." Double Dee said.

Eddy gave Double Dee a blank stare.

"You had a heart attack, Eddy." Double Dee said.

"A heart attack? But how?"

"Well, let see…" The doctor said.

"You eat a lot of candy, potato chips, cake, cookies, lots of soda, popsicles, and lack of exercise…also, your blood pressure was too high."

Everyone gasped.

"Doctor, are you saying that Eddy has diabetes?" Double Dee asked.

"I'm afraid so." The doctor said.

"His blood pressure was 670."

Dea hugged Eddy.

"So from now on, Eddy has to watch what he eats."

Eddy sighed.

"Eddy, you have a surprise visitor."

"I do?" Eddy asked.

"Yes. Nicholas, you can come in now."

Nick came in the room.

He wore blue pants, a yellow shirt, a black leather jacket, and he was six feet tall, 6'1" tops.

"Nick?" Eddy said slowly.

Nick nodded.

Nick gave Eddy a big hug.

They hugged for a long time.

It was like a dream where a person hugs another person, and never let go.

Finally, the hugging stopped.

They looked at each other.

"Man, you're tall." Eddy said.

Nick laughed.

"Thanks." He said.

"I guess you're not short anymore."

"Nope. I had a growth spurt last summer." Eddy said.

"Yeah, a HUGE growth spurt." Nick said.

They both laughed.

Then, they stopped laughing, and Eddy said, "What happened to you Nick? Didn't you get hurt by those bullies?"

"Bullies? Oh!" Nick looked at his watch.

"Oh, they're going to kill me! I have to go, see ya, bye!" Nick said quickly.

He left the room without saying another word.

Everyone was in shock and confusion, including Eddy.

Eddy started to cry uncontrollably.

Dea hugged Eddy.

"Now Eddy, I assure you that there must be a simple explanation for Nick's behavior." Double Dee said.

"Eddy, you stay here, we'll be right back."

Amy, Marty, Ed, Dea, and Double Dee left the room.

**I wonder where Nick is going. Please R&R to find out!**


	13. The ally thugs return!

Chapter thirteen

Marty, Amy, Dea, Ed, and Double Dee saw Nick in his blue car.

"After him!" Double Dee said, pointing to Nick's blue car.

Everyone followed Nick.

Nick went right, then, left, then right again, until finally, they saw a tall, brown apartment.

It was old.

Nick parked right in front of the apartment.

He quickly got out of his car, and quickly went inside the apartment.

Marty and the others followed Nick.

They went up 15 flights of stairs.

When they finally got to the top, Double Dee said, "How does Nick do this?"

Then, they saw Nick in front of them.

Nick was standing in front of an elevator, waiting to get in.

"C'mon baby, c'mon!" Nick said.

"Now we know where he gets it." Double Dee said.

Finally, the elevator opened, and Nick ran in.

the elevator closed again.

"Damn." Double Dee said.

"He's on the 23rd floor."

"C'mon! The elevator is open!" Marty said.

They went inside the elevator.

Inside the elevator, it played an elevator music version of the Edd, Ed 'n' Eddy theme song.

Finally, when they made it to the 23rd floor, they saw Nick walking in the hallway.

Marty and the others followed him.

They saw him going inside door number 235A.

They opened the door to 235A, where they saw Nick tip toeing in to the room.

Ed was eating popcorn.

It was like watching a movie.

"Pass the popcorn, please Ed." Double Dee said.

In the living room, there were three bullies sitting in front of a 37 inch screen TV.

There names were Mr. T., Tito, and Pierce. Does it ring a bell!

Those were the ally thugs Eddy and Nick bumped into 10 years ago!

Nick is 25 now, and the ally thugs were three years older than Nick.

Nick was behind them when he was tiptoeing through the living room, but Pierce caught him.

The ally thugs stood up, and glared at Nick.

"Where the hell have you been?" Pierce asked harshly.

"You're 10 minutes late! Extra chores for you!"

Nick sighed, grabbed a broom, and started sweeping the dirt from the kitchen floor, but every time Nick was done or almost done sweeping, the ally thugs would bring in their dirty shoes, shake them, leave a lot of dirt on the ground, and say, "Start over!"

If Nick refuses, he would get pounded in the face!

Lucky for him, he didn't refuse to the ally thug's orders…yet.

Marty and the others gasped.

"That's horrible." Amy said.

"C'mon! We have to warn Eddy!" Double Dee said.

They left the apartment, and ran back to the hospital.

**Please R&R! The horror, the horror!**


	14. GASP! That's all I can say

Chapter fourteen

Marty, Amy, Ed, Dea, and Double Dee went back to the hospital.

It was 9:00 AM.

They barged in to Eddy's room and said, "EDDY!"

Eddy looked at his friends like crazy.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Your brother…" Double Dee said, breathing heavily.

"What about my brother?" Eddy said.

"Your brother is living in an ancient, brown apartment with the ally thugs!"

Eddy's eye grew big.

"The ally thugs?" Eddy said.

"What are they doing to him?"

No one said anything.

"**WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO HIM!**"

"Nick is cleaning for them." Dea said.

Eddy gasped.

"That's horrible!" Eddy said.

"I say we tell the police about this!" Ed and Amy said at the same time.

"I don't think that we'll do that yet, Ed and Amy." Double Dee said.

"Unless we see evidence that they are hitting, punching, or beating Nick to death. C'mon, let's go see!"

Dea took the radio from Eddy's room.

"Why are you taking the radio?" Eddy asked.

Dea shrugged.

"I like listening to music at times like this." Dea said.

They left Eddy praying.

They went back to the apartment, into the elevator, and back on the 23rd floor.

They went to room 235A, opened the door a little bit, and saw the ally thugs talking to Nick.

"You heard me! I said clean it up, fool!" Mr. T. said.

"Si, limpio." Tito said.

"Or else." Pierce said.

Nick started to get scared, but you know what?

He doesn't care.

He just put the broom down on the floor and said, "NO!"

The ally thugs were shocked.

Pierce cracked his knuckles, and said, "Then you leave me no choice."

The ally thugs started beating him up.

Mr. T. picked up Nick, and threw him down the basement.

Nick hit the ground hard.

The ally thugs rushed down the stairs, and looked at Nick, who was covering his hands in front of his face.

When Nick tried to get up, the ally thugs kicked him hard on the side which made Nick fall down on the ground.

"Get up!" The ally thugs said.

They kicked Nick again.

Tito picked Nick up, and started beating him up.

Nick's right eye was purple.

Mr. T. got out a pocket knife, and SLASH!

Mr. T. cut Nick's forehead.

Then, Mr. T. stabbed him in the stomach.

Now every time Nick takes a breath, blood comes out of his stomach.

Pierce then picked up Nick up, and banged Nick's head against the wall very, very hard.

Then, Mr. T. found a mirror in the corner of the basement, so he grabbed Nick, and CRASH!

Nick crashed into the mirror.

Nick has cuts on his face, his hands his shoulders, and his legs.

Nick was on the ground, crying, blood all over himself.

Then, Tito got out a gun, aimed the gun at Nick's head, then………**BAM!**

Marty and the others saw the whole thing.

After the ally thugs left the apartment, they went inside, went in the basement, and they saw Nick, tears in his eyes, blood all over himself, dead.

Everyone started crying.

Dea called the police, and the ambulance.

Everyone piled into the ambulance.

"Eddy's going to be so mad." Dea said.

Dea turned on the radio, and a sad song came on the radio.

"**Oh why…oh why, OH WHY! Why did my brother have to go through this…"**

Dea changed the radio to another station.

Then, another sad song came on.

"**I hold all the memories…me, my brother, and I. I had all the memories my brother and me can see…"**

Dea tried one last time and changed it to another station, hoping that it'll not play another song about brothers, but guess what? Another sad song about brothers came on.

"**Separation…is so hard…it's so hard to do…"**

Dea turned off the radio and laughed nervously.

"You know, radios are so last millennium." Dea said quickly.

"Who wants ice cream? I'm in."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nick wailed.

Dea sighed and said, "I guess nothing separates Eddy and Nick." She said,

**This was the chapter where the T rating comes to effect. I hope it wasn't too violent. Please R&R! Oh, and those songs were written by me! Don't worry!**


	15. Eddy's birthday

Chapter fifteen

Nick woke up in the hospital. Everyone was surrounding him, including Eddy.

Eddy was released from the hospital.

His parents paid the medical bill.

"What happened?" He asked in a low, dry voice.

"The ally thugs beat you up because you disobeyed their orders." Double Dee said.

"Oh yeah, and they shot you, too!" Eddy said.

"That was so sad, Eddy!" Ed said.

"Where are they now?" Nick asked.

"They are in Jail for life." Double Dee said.

"Who turned them in?" Nick asked.

Everyone pointed at Eddy.

"Eddy?" Nick said.

"Yes, It was me." Eddy said.

**FLASHBACK TO FIVE HOURS AGO...**

The ally thugs were outside of the apartment, laughing.

"That stupid boy. He thinks he can just not listen to us like that." Pierce said.

"Si. He's probably dead by now." Tito said.

"Yeah, well good riddance, fool!" Mr. T said.

"Stop right there!" Eddy said.

The ally thugs turn around and saw Eddy.

"Kid, if you know what's good for you, stay out of the way!" Pierce said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Eddy said in a low voice.

"You guys were abusing my brother, and YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!"

"What are you going to do, fool?" Mr. T said.

"Call the police?"

Then, two police cars arrived behind Eddy.

"Yes." Eddy said.

Two policemen walked to Eddy.

"Are these the ally thugs that tried to kill your brother?" Policemen #1 asked.

"Yes...yes they are." Eddy replied.

"Prove it!" Tito said.

"I will!" Eddy said.

Eddy was holding a yellow necklace.

"This is my brother's yellow necklace. It's covered in blood. It even has my brother's name on it."

The policemen looked at the back of the necklace. It says NICK.

Eddy was also holding a tape recorder.

"Listen to this." Eddy said.

The policemen turned on the tape recorder, and they heard Nick screaming, the ally thugs laughing, the crash of the mirror glass, and Nick collapsing on the floor.

The policemen glared at the ally thugs.

Policemen number one was holding handcuffs, and they handcuffed the ally thugs.

"You'll pay for this! YOU'LL PAY!" Pierce said.

"Shut the fuck up, and tell it to the judge, PIE!" Eddy said, slamming the police door.

The police cars drove away.

Eddy was relieved, and he walked to the hospital.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I couldn't let you suffer like that, so I turned the ally thugs in. They will be in jail for a long time, don't worry."

Nick smiled, and so did Eddy.

RRRRRRRINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!

Eddy turned off his alarm clock.

Today was November 19th.

Eddy's birthday.

The big 1-5.

Excited, he got out of bed, and screamed, "YES!"

Eddy went downstairs for breakfast.

His mom was in the kitchen, making Eddy a special breakfast.

Eddy's mom went up to Eddy and said, "Happy birthday, Eddy."

Mom gave Eddy a hug.

"I made your favorite breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes, with sausages, eggs, and grape juice."

"Thanks, Mom." Eddy said.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Mom asked.

"A laptop, and a 63 inch big screen TV?"

"Except that." Mom said.

"Aw c'mon, mom! I'm 15! I'm old enough for a big screen TV in my own room!"

"Not quite. Wait until you're older."

Eddy left his house without finishing his breakfast.

He saw Dea in front of his house once he stepped outside.

"Hey." Eddy said.

"Hey." Dea said.

They got closer, and closer…then, they kissed.

"You want to go see your brother in the hospital?" Dea asked.

"Sure." Eddy said.

Eddy and Dea got in the car. Dea was driving it of course.

Dea and Eddy arrived at the hospital.

They stepped inside the room where Nick is.

It was very dark.

Then, Dea turned on the light, and said, "SURPRISE!"

Eddy jumped up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, EDDY!" Everyone said.

"Thanks, guys." Eddy said.

Marty got something out of her purse.

It was a birthday cake.

It was white, and in green icing, it says, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, EDDY.

They also had ice cream to go with the cake.

"Don't worry, Eddy." Dea said.

"I made it myself. It's sugar free."

Eddy calmed down and ate the cake.

Dea gave Eddy a present.

"Open it." Dea said.

Eddy opened the present.

He was holding a laptop in his hand.

"A laptop?"

"Yes, it's a laptop." Dea said.

Eddy smiled.

"Thanks." Eddy said.

"No problem." Dea said.

It was 10:00 or 11:00PM.

Everyone was staying with Nick at the hospital.

They were watching Nick at Nite.

It was 12:00AM and Dea turned off the TV.

It was time for bed.

Everyone had to sleep on the couch.

It was very uncomfortable.

Everyone woke up at 8:00AM.

Dea walked out of the room to get some coffee.

When Dea walked back in the room, drinking coffee, Eddy was in her way.

"Eddy, can you move please?" Dea asked, laughing.

"Dea, can you meet be by the creek at 5:00PM.?"

"Okay, sure." Dea said.

After Eddy asked Dea that question, he started to sweat.

I'm not sure that I'm ready for this. He thought.

**Please R&R! **


	16. We're happy for you

Chapter sixteen

It was 5:00PM, and Eddy was wadding in the creek.

"Where is she?" He asked to himself.

Finally, Dea showed up.

"Hi, Dea." Eddy said.

"Hi." Dea said.

"So, is there anything you want to talk about? School, your brother?"

"Let's talk about us." Eddy said.

Eddy got out something from his pocket. It was a…a ring!

Dea gasped.

Eddy was on one knee, showing the 25 carat ring in front of Dea.

"Dea, you are beautiful. Your green eyes, your brown hair, I had 94 girlfriends, but ever since we met, I knew that you could be the one. Dea, will you marry me?"

Dea started crying, and she yelled, "YES, YES, YES…!"

Eddy put the ring on Dea's finger.

Then, Eddy and Dea were hugging and kissing.

"Where did you get this?" Dea asked.

"This ring must've cost a fortune!"

"I had an allowance, and doing scams ever since I was four. I made a lot of money throughout the years!"

"Eddy, we're too young! We can't get married!" Dea said.

"Yeah, well according to the rules in the Peach Creek manual, you have to be…let's see…you have to be 15 to marry someone here."

Dea's worried face turned into a smile.

Eddy and Dea kissed again.

It was 5:30PM, and Dea barged into Marty's house.

She saw Double Dee and her friends.

"Guess what?" Dea said.

"Me and Eddy are getting married!"

There was silence.

Double Dee was reading a magazine; Ed was licking his own tongue, and Marty was watching TV.

"Did you guys even hear what I just said?" Dea asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Marty said.

"You said you and Eddy are getting…"

Marty stopped.

"No way?"

"Yes way." Dea said.

"Oh! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Dea and Marty started hugging and spinning around at the same time.

"You and Eddy are engaged?" Double Dee asked.

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Me too!" Amy said.

Everyone started hugging.

"Okay, I can't breathe." Dea said.

Her voice was muffled because everyone started hugging around her.

The hugging stopped.

Then, Eddy barged in.

Double Dee ran to Eddy and hugged him.

"Oh, Eddy! I'm so proud of you!"

"Hey, watch the threads, sockhead." Eddy said.

"Group hug!" Amy said.

"NO!" Eddy said.

Everyone froze.

"We'll group hug later, but first, WE FEAST!" Eddy said.

Everyone cheered.

Everyone went home and put on something nice for the feast.

Dea was in the kitchen, making cookies for the party.

Dea got out a bag of chocolate chips.

"How many should I put in?" Dea asked.

Then, she saw Eddy behind her.

Eddy snatched the bag of chocolate chips, and poured all of them in the bowl.

"That's too much!" Dea said.

"Yeah, well, that's the way I like it!" Eddy said.

They both laughed.

"Shut up, and go get dressed." Dea said, laughing.

Eddy shrugged and he went to his house to get dressed.

Dea was rolling her eyes.

"Boys." Dea said.

**Kinda short, but good. Please R&R! There are more surprises! There are lots of surprises in this story.**


	17. Baby see, baby do

Chapter seventeen

Everyone dressed nice for the feast.

They had ham, drinks, chips, cookies, cupcakes, chocolate bars, coffee, and fruit.

Dea wore a long, silver dress, Marty wore a light blue dress, and Amy wore a green dress.

Double Dee wore a black suit, Ed wore a smelly, brown suit, and Eddy wore a green suit.

Everyone had a great time.

They turned on the radio, and started dancing.

When the feast was over, everyone wore their normal clothes.

Ed ate most of the food.

Eddy went into the kitchen to get something to drink when he saw Dea talking on the phone.

Eddy didn't want to, but he decided to eavesdrop on Dea's conversation.

All Eddy heard was Dea saying, "Yes, doctor. Uh-huh…Yes, I know…mm-hmm…yes. Good-bye."

Dea hung up.

She saw Eddy looking at her.

"Do you need anything, Eddy?" Dea asked.

"Uh… no. Nothing." Eddy lied.

Dea shrugged and went to the living with the others.

She's hiding something from me. Eddy thought.

Everyone was sleeping over at Dea's house again.

They had their sleeping bags with them. Eddy woke up at 3:00 in the morning.

She saw Dea eating pickled pig feet.

"What are you eating?" Eddy asked.

"Pickled pig feet. They're really good." Dea said, holding a jar of pickled pig feet.

"Fine, eat all of it, but you're buying another jar tomorrow." Eddy said.

Dea laughed.

"Okay, good night." Dea said.

Eddy went back to sleep, and Dea was still eating.

Everyone woke up at 9:00AM.

Double Dee saw Dea eating a bag of potato chips.

"Dea, what are you gorging on?" Double Dee asked.

"Chips." Dea replied.

"In the morning? That's not healthy." Double Dee said.

Dea just kept eating the potato chips without saying anything.

Double Dee sighed and went to the kitchen.

He saw the others, standing there, looking at him.

"What?" Double Dee said.

"She's been eating all night." Eddy said.

"Yeah, there were crumbs on my bed." Marty said.

"Mine's too!" Amy said.

"Alright, go to the living room. I'll talk to Dea." Double Dee said.

Everyone went to the living room.

"Dea, Edd wants you." Eddy said.

Dea grabbed the bag of chips and went to the kitchen.

"Hi, Double Dee. What's up?" Dea said.

"I think you know what's up." Double Dee said.

"Huh?" Dea said.

"I know what's going on, Dea. You've been talking on the phone with your doctor a lot, and you've been gorging on food ever since we were asleep. Dea, you're going to have a baby, admit it."

"**WHAT!**" Everyone from the living room said.

Looks like they were eavesdropping.

Marty, Ed, Amy, and Eddy came in the kitchen with shocking looks on their faces.

"Everyone, let's not panic." Marty said.

"Too late." Amy said.

"Dea?" Eddy said.

"Yes, guys, I'm pregnant." Dea said.

Everyone came rushing to Dea and were hugging her.

"We didn't know." Marty said.

"We thought you were gaining weight for no reason!" "I knew something was up." Amy said.

"No one eats chicken with ice cream!"

"We're all happy for you, Dea." Double Dee said.

Double Dee saw Dea crying.

"Why are you crying?" Double Dee asked.

"It's just…you guys are so…you guys are the best friend I ever had!"

Dea started weeping on Double Dee's shoulder.

"Um…We love you, too, Dea." Double Dee said, patting Dea on the back.

Everyone else did the same.

**Bet you guys didn't see that coming. If you did, then I'm proud of you! Please R&R! Suggestions are welcome for EDD, ED 'N' EDDY MOVIE 3.**


	18. The Wedding

Chapter eighteen

It was June 3.

You know what that means?

Eddy and Dea's wedding day!

Dea and Eddy woke up nervous.

"Damn, my wedding is in 30 minutes, and I don't have a wedding dress!" Dea said.

"No problem." Marty said, bringing in Dea's wedding dress.

"It's beautiful!" Dea said.

The wedding dress was white, made out of silk, and there were diamonds on the bottom.

"It cost a lot, but it was worth it." Marty said, smiling.

"Now get dressed."

Dea grabbed her wedding dress, and ran to the bathroom to put it on.

Eddy woke up nervous.

"Aw shit! I don't have anything to wear for my wedding!"

Double Dee came in Eddy's room, carrying a black suit.

"It cost a lot of money, but it was worth it. Now, put it on. Your wedding is in 20 minutes."

Eddy ran to the bathroom, putting the suit on.

It was 10:00AM.

The wedding is starting.

Everyone in the cul-de-sac was there, even the groom.

There's something missing…THE BRIDE?

"Where is she?" Eddy said.

"You need to hurry, Eddy." Double Dee said.

"The crowd is getting restless!"

"Alright, alright." Eddy said.

She went to Dea's house and went inside.

He saw Dea in the living room, in her wedding dress.

"Is something wrong?" Eddy asked Dea.

"I'm nervous." Dea said.

"Do you think we're ready for this?"

"Of course we are. You want to do this, do you?"

"Well, yes I do." Dea said.

"Well, here."

Eddy gave Dea a cup of hot tea.

"I drink this every time I get nervous, and I hate tea! One sip of this and you won't be nervous."

Dea took a sip of hot tea, and she felt better.

"Thanks Eddy." Dea said.

"No problem." Eddy said.

Dea was about to kiss Eddy, but Eddy said, "Save that for the wedding. C'mon, everyone is waiting."

Dea and Eddy walked out of the house and started the wedding.

Ed is Eddy's best man, Marty is a flowergirl. She can still fit into her small dress.

Everyone laughed as soon as they saw Marty in her dress.

"Okay, I can't breathe." She said.

Amy was the bridesmaid.

Since they couldn't afford a pastor, Double Dee is the pastor.

This is legal in this storyif you guys wondering.

"Eddy, do you take Dea to be your wife?" Double Dee said.

"I do." Eddy said.

"And you, Dea, do you take Eddy to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Then you may kiss the bride."

Dea and Eddy kissed.

Everyone clapped.

Dea was holding a bouquet.

She threw it backwards, and Marty caught it.

She cheered.

It was 5:30.

They had a reception at Dea's house.

They had wedding cake, soda, and cookies.

Eddy and Dea were relieved that the wedding is over.

Now, they are husband and wife, soon to be mother and father.

They kissed again.

"Remind me that we have to see if our baby is a boy or a girl." Eddy said.

"I will." Dea said.

Double Dee, Marty, Amy, and Ed were standing on the stairs.

Marty bang her spoon against her cup.

Everyone was silent.

"A toast to Dea and Eddy, who…who…I LOVE YOU GUYS!"

Marty started crying.

"She is a softie." Amy said.

"A toast to Eddy and Dea. We wish them many years of love and happiness. We're happy for you, guys!"

Everyone started cheering.

The reception was over, and everyone was outside Dea's house.

Eddy was in Dea's car, and Dea was driving it (Duh!)

Dea started the car and they left the car.

While they were driving, there was a sign on the bumper of the car.

It said JUST MARRIED.

**This story is not over yet! Please R&R!**


	19. Whoa!

Chapter nineteen

A month later, Dea and Eddy were at the hospital.

They were in a doctor's room, waiting for the Dea's doctor to come in.

Half an hour later, the doctor came in the room.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" Eddy asked the doctor.

"Let's find out for ourselves, Eddy." Dea said.

"Is the baby healthy, doctor?"

"You haven't been drinking alcohol, but you need to quit drinking coffee."

"I stopped drinking it when I found out that I'm pregnant." Dea said, laughing.

"Well, the babies are healthy." The doctor said.

"Ya see that, Eddy the babies are just fine." Dea said, walking out of the room.

"Did you just say babies?" Eddy said.

Dea suddenly came back in the room.

"Did you just say babies?" Dea said.

"Yes, you're having triplets." The doctor said.

Dea was jumping up and down and Eddy's eyes were big.

"This is great, Eddy!" Dea said, hugging Eddy.

"Yeah…peachy keen." He said.

Dea came home and told anyone the whole thing.

"That's great, Dea!" Amy said.

Eddy came home, still shocked.

"Salutations, Eddy! I heard that you're having triplets! Congrats!"

"Y-Yeah…" Eddy said.

"Something's disturbing you, Eddy. What's concerning you? Maybe I can resolve this problem you're having."

"When the doctor told me and Dea that we're having triplets, my heart sank. Three babies at one time? What if I mess up? What if I'm not a good father?"

Double Dee sighed and said, "Look, Eddy, you're going to be a superb father. Even if you're not going to be a great father, I'm sure your kids will adore you, because they'll like you for who you are."

Eddy smiled.

"Thanks, Double Dee." He said.

"Dea is two months pregnant, and I'm afraid that…"

"Hey, Eddy, I want you to go to the store. I want mashed potatoes, turkey, and a bag of potato chips would be fine for me. Can you do that? Good."

Dea went back upstairs.

Eddy sighed.

"Give me some currency, I'm broke." He said.

Double Dee sighed, and gave Eddy 50 bucks.

"Which store are you going to go to?" Double Dee asked.

"To that store across the street. Their prices are really cheap."

Eddy left Dea's house to get food for Dea.

30 minutes later, Eddy was back from the store.

Dea was in the kitchen when Eddy came in the kitchen to put the groceries on the kitchen table.

"I got everything except the turkey." Eddy said.

Dea shrugged.

"That's okay. Put the bag of potato chips on the table, and mashed potatoes in the microwave.

Dea had three bags of potato chips and mashed potatoes for dinner.

Everyone was shocked.

"I wasn't aware that Dea could consume all that food." Double Dee said.

"Me neither." Marty said.

"When's my birthday Double Dee?" Ed asked.

"Today's February, so…nine months until you're 15th birthday."

"Cool!" Ed said.

Then, Ed went to the living room, saying "Happy birthday!"

Double Dee sighed.

"Lovable oaf." He said.

**Please R&R!**


	20. Losing a Friend

Chapter twenty

"Hey, guys!"

Marty was in the kitchen, shouting to her friends. Her friends ran into the kitchen.

"What is it?" Dea asked.

"Remember my dream was to go to New Zealand?" Marty said.

"Well, I'm going!"

Dea ran to Marty and they both jumped up and down.

"I've been working triple overtime, saving my money, and it has really paid off! Start packing, guys! We're moving to New Zealand!"

Everyone cheered.

"Let's start packing." Dea said.

Everyone ran home and got all their stuff to pack in boxes.

A week later, all we can see in Dea's house were boxes, lots and lots of boxes!

Dea was on the phone, talking to Marty.

"Yes. I'll tell them. Bye!"

Dea hung up, and went to the living room where the others were standing.

"Guys, Marty's already in New Zealand! She has a job as a waitress in a restaurant!"

"Congrats, Marty!" Double Dee said.

The next day, they were having a party.

The music was really loud and there were a lot of sweets.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Dea opened it, and Jimmy stepped inside the house.

You know Jimmy, right?

Curlicue?

Sarah's friend?

The youngest person in the cul-de-sac?

I think you get the point.

Jimmy's 11 now.

He runs the cul-de-sac.

"What is all the ruckus? I heard three complaints from this neighborhood. You know the rules. Four complaints and you're out."

Dea smiled at Eddy.

"Eddy, c'mere."

Eddy went over to Dea.

"Do your stuff."

"Jimmy, you are the diaper rash baby who bugs Sarah all the time. You're so weak, you can't even pick up a for pound barbell! Yo mamma is so ugly not even rice krispies will talk to her!"

Jimmy got really mad!

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE OUT! GET OUT! NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE IN THIS NEIGHBORHOOD AGAIN!"

"Boy, that's a shame. Because we're moving to NEW ZEALAND!" Eddy said.

Jimmy was shocked.

"What, do we have to spell it to you? Alrighty then!" Dea said.

Amy, Ed, Eddy, Dea, and Double Dee spelled New Zealand simultaneously.

"N-E-W Z-E-A-L-A-N-D!"

They all laughed.

Jimmy left the house.

He slammed the door.

Dea saw something slide through her door.

"The telegrams are here!" She said.

Everyone cheered.

"There are four of them! Take one everyone!"

Everyone took one telegram except for Amy.

Double Dee read the first telegram.

"It says: GOOD LUCK ON YOUR JOURNEY SIGNED, THE KIDS FROM THE CUL-DE-SAC."

Marty read the second telegram.

"WE LOVE YOU GUYS, GOOD LUCK SIGNED YOUR PARENTS."

Amy read the third one.

"YEAH, GOOD RIDDANCE SIGNED BULLIES FROM THE CUL-DE-SAC."

Dea read the fourth one.

"This must be from Marty." She said.

She read the telegram out loud.

"Dear friends from Marty, Marty is…**OH MY GOD!**"

"What is it Dea?" Amy asked.

"Marty died yesterday. She was stricken by a…car!"

Everyone was quiet for a long time.

"Marty is…dead?" Double Dee asked.

"Yes, Double Dee…she's dead, but let's not cry…"

"**WHY DID GOD HAD TO DO THIS!**" Amy yelled.

Amy started crying.

Everyone except for Dea was crying.

Then, out of nowhere, a sad song came on.

**FRIENDS**

**By Comicfreak1007**

**Genre: PopRock**

**Verse 1: Look at yourself in the mirror**

**You used to have a friend**

**But now your friend is gone…to heaven**

**Now the magic's gone**

**You're wondering what the cause is for the loss of a friend**

**Chorus: C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!**

**This is not the end**

**No matter what happens you'll still remember that friend**

**She had blue eyes and a sparkling smile**

**Hanging out with her made your life worthwhile.**

**Verse 2: Look at yourself in the face**

**You are sad, shocked, and out of place**

**You need to calm yourself…DOOOWN!**

**Chorus: Oh, C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!**

**This is not the end**

**No matter what happens you'll still remember that friend**

**She's 5'10"**

**She had brown hair**

**You wish that losing a friend wasn't FAAAAIR!**

**Verse 3: F is for all the fair things your friends did**

**R is for all the rights you gave your friend**

**I is for ignoring your friend when she is a nuisance and bad**

**E is for the excellence your friend did for you**

**N is for the naughtiness you friends sometimes do**

**D is for the dares your friend gives to you**

**S is the secrets you and your friends share**

**Step by step**

**Inch by inch**

**Brother, can your friend spare a pinch**

**BELIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVE that your friend is there**

**BELIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVE that your friend is beside you**

**BELIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVE that your friend is still here**

**BELIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVEEEE!**

**Your friend will always be in your heart**

**Your friend was here from the start**

**BELIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVEEE!**

**Verse 4: Baby, c'mon, c'mon**

**Your friend isn't here, you have to be tough**

**Baby, c'mon, c'mon**

**Your friend isn't here, but you have to be TOOUGGGH!**

**(Song ends)**

Everyone except Dea was crying.

They were crying for an hour.

**Bet you guys didn't see that coming either, huh? This is not over yet! Please R&R! There will be a surprise in Chapter 22!**


	21. Just let it all out

Chapter twenty-one

**This chapter is really long. It has a lot of talking.**

Seven days later, they held a funeral at the cul-de-sac.

Everyone attended.

There was a coffin on the cul-de-sac.

Inside the coffin was Marty.

Double Dee and the others told the kids in the cul-de-sac how a good friend Marty was, and her life.

Double Dee wiped a tear from his eye, and he put a piece of gold in front of the coffin.

On the gold, there was an inscription that said: MARTY. BORN: March 2, 1991 DIED: March 1, 2006. A TRUE FRIEND.

Later that same day, everyone in the cul-de-sac was at Dea's house.

They were having a party.

There was punch, and chocolate bars.

Eddy was the first one to come.

"Hi, Eddy." Dea said.

Dea kissed Eddy on the cheek.

Oh, and did I mention that Dea's stomach was getting bigger?

Say that she's fat in front of her, and it won't be pretty.

Anyway, Eddy said, "I brought ham for the party."

Dea smiled.

"That was so sweet of you, Eddy."

Eddy kissed Dea on the cheek, and he set the ham on the table.

The doorbell rang.

Dea answered it.

She saw Double Dee standing in front of her.

"Hello, Dea. I'm sorry about…well, you know."

Dea smiled.

"It's okay." She said.

"I also brought you a ham." Double Dee said.

Dea laughed, and took the ham.

"I'll put it on the table." She said.

There was another knock at the door.

"I'll get it for you, Dea." Double Dee said, rushing to the door.

"It will be my pleasure. Besides, it's not very healthy in your condition to do this."

Double Dee opened the door, and he saw Ed and Amy.

Amy was crying.

"I brought ham, guys!" Ed said, holding the ham.

Amy sniffed, and said, "I…I….I…I…I…I…I…I…I…I…"

"Girl, for Christ sake, spill it out!" Eddy yelled.

"Sorry."

Amy sniffed again.

"I bought pickled pig feet...your favorite!"

Amy opened the jar of pickled pig feet, took a big pig foot out of the jar and blew on it.

She put the pig foot where she put her snot on in the jar.

Amy closed the lid.

Everyone stared at Amy.

"You need it more than I do." Dea said.

"You keep it."

Amy stepped inside crying, and Ed came in with the ham.

Dea took the ham out of Ed's hands, and said, "Thank you, big Ed."

Dea sniffed the ham.

"What did you put on the ham, Ed?" Dea asked.

"Gravy, sea salt, peppers from the kitchen, and more gravy. YUM!"

"Uh…thank you, Ed." Dea said.

Dea put the third ham on the table.

Eddy followed her.

"Do you like spicy stuff?" Eddy asked.

"Of course." Dea said.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing." Eddy said.

Eddy quickly got out a pepper shaker, and put 5 shakes on the ham.

Everyone except Dea was in the hallway.

"Do you know what's strange? Everyone cried at that funeral except Dea."

"I was aware of that, Eddy." Double Dee said.

"Dea never cried even a diminutive bit. She's a warrior, a samurai, a fighter."

"Hey, I loved that song!" Amy said.

Eddy elbowed Amy in the ribs.

"Not helping!" He said.

"I'll talk to Dea if you guys don't mind."

Eddy went downstairs to go talk to Dea.

Dea was in the kitchen, putting the hams in the oven.

"Dea, I want to talk to you." Eddy said.

"Sure." Dea said.

Eddy took a deep breath and said, "Dea, something's wrong with you."

Eddy took another deep breath.

"Everyone cried at the funeral except you. Look, its okay to cry, really."

"No, it's okay. I'm not sad." Dea said.

"Look, it's normal to show affections for your friend. Just let it all out."

"Eddy, look, I'M fine!" Dea said again.

"But Dea…"

"Eddy, you're WRONG! You're all wrong! Now, go upstairs. I'll call you guys when the hams are ready."

Eddy went back upstairs.

Amy, Ed, and Double Dee were still in the hallway.

They saw Eddy coming upstairs.

"How did it go?" Amy said.

"Please tell us, Eddy!" Double Dee said.

"I love fairy tales!" Ed said.

"Dea is really strong. I don't know how she does it." Eddy said.

"How did it go?" Amy asked again.

"Well, I told Dea that it's okay to mourn over Marty, but she told me that we were wrong. That we were all wrong." Eddy said.

Everyone gave Eddy a blank stare.

"We were wrong?" Double Dee said.

Finally, the party was over.

Double Dee, Amy, Ed, and Eddy came downstairs.

They saw Dea picking up trash that people left during the party.

"Do you need assistance, Dea?" Double Dee asked.

"No, thanks." Dea said.

"Are you sure?" Eddy asked.

"Of course. Now, go upstairs." Dea said.

"But Dea…" Amy said, but Dea cut her off.

"NO! I don't need any help from any of you! Now go to the other room!" Dea yelled.

Shocked, the others went into the living room to watch TV.

Dea picked up trash and put them in the trash can.

Then she put cups on the counter.

Then, she picked up a punch bowl.

She looked at it for a long time, and then CRASH!

Dea dropped the punch bowl to the ground deliberately.

The others heard from the living room.

"What the hell was that?" Eddy asked.

"DAMN, **DAMN**, **DAMN!**" Dea screamed.

She was breaking down on the floor.

She started crying uncontrollably.

Finally, she's mourning over Marty.

The others ran to the kitchen.

They saw Dea breaking down on the kitchen floor.

They also saw the punch bowl, shattered into pieces.

They picked Dea up from the floor, and started hugging her.

"It's okay…" Eddy said.

"I know how you're feeling, Dea." Double Dee said.

"There, there, old friend." Ed said

"There are a lot of things to be ashamed of."

"It's alright. We're here." Amy said.

They patted Dea on the back.

Dea was still crying.

**Please R&R. something is going to happen in the next chapter.**


	22. Marty the ghost

Chapter twenty-two

Dea was in her room, crying in her sleep.

It wasn't until 30 minutes later she felt a sudden chill down her back.

"Strange. The windows are not open." Dea said.

Dea suddenly saw Marty sitting in a stool next to the window.

Dea rubbed her eyes.

"I must be seeing things." She said.

She looked around.

Then, Marty appeared out of nowhere.

She was standing on Dea's bed.

"Boo." She said.

Marty scared Dea so hard that Dea screamed really loud, and she jumped out of bed.

The others rushed into her room.

"What's wrong?" Eddy said.

The others helped Dea up from the ground.

Remember, she's fat.

"Nothing." Dea said.

"I thought I saw Marty, but I guess I was wro…"

"Oh…my sweet little Jesus." Amy muttered.

They saw Marty floating in the air.

"What, have you ever seen a 15-year-old ghost before?" She asked.

Dea fainted.

Dea opened her eyes 10 minutes later.

The others helped her up.

"What happened?" Dea asked.

"Oh, you fainted because you saw ghost." Eddy said in a lifeless tone.

"But I did saw a ghost!" Dea said.

"It was Marty!"

"Yeah, right!" Eddy said.

"If I were Marty, I would be like this."

Eddy, in Marty's voice, said, "I love shopping! Don't you? Hey, Double Dee is such a hottie! Have you seen the way he dressed?"

"Eddy…" Dea said.

"No, I'm just getting to the good part!" Eddy said.

"I think pickles are nasty! I mean, they taste like dead pigs!"

Everyone was sliding their fingers across their necks to tell Eddy to cut it out.

"Marty is a lanky, pickle hating, shopaholic who loves Sockhead head to toe."

Marty was right behind Eddy.

The others were shaking their heads.

"I take it that she's a ghost, and that she's right behind me, right?" Eddy asked.

The others nodded their heads.

Eddy turned around.

She saw Marty standing behind him.

"Marty? You're dead!" Eddy said.

"How could this be possible?" Amy asked.

"Marty's a ghost to take over the planet as we know it!" Ed said.

"You read too many comic books, Ed." Double Dee said.

"See? I told you Marty was here!" Dea said.

"So, Marty…" Eddy was laughing nervously.

"How long have you been standing there?" Eddy asked quickly.

"Long enough to knock your face in." Marty said.

"First off, I do not talk like that, and two, I like pickles now."

Marty was holding a jar of pickles.

"I went to heaven. They're called heaven pickles." She said.

"Guys want to go to the living room?" Amy asked.

"Sure." Marty said.

She was the one to get into the living room first.

She's a ghost, and she can fly.

"What happened?" Dea asked.

They were in the living room.

The fireplace was roaring.

"Well, here's how it started." Marty began.

"I was the end of my shift at the restaurant I was working in New Zealand.

I was outside of the restaurant.

I was on the road.

I wasn't looking both ways before crossing, because when I was halfway across the road, I saw a car coming in my direction!

I just stood there like a fool, and I got hit by the car.

I was carried to the hospital, but I couldn't make it.

My last words were, 'Tell my friends in America that I loved them very much.'

Then, I closed my eyes, and I knew this was the end.

Then, I drew my last breath, and that was it…dark.

Next thing I know, I was in peach creek, flying.

I knew I was a ghost because I saw my coffin when I was flying to see you guys."

"Wow." Dea said.

"Hey, Christmas is today. Let's make dinner, and wrap presents for each other."

"Yeah, let's do it!" Eddy said.

Everyone went to the store, and Dea was cooking Christmas dinner.

**Three more chapters until the end of the story! Please R&R!**


	23. It's time

Chapter twenty-three

"Merry, Christmas, guys!" Marty said.

"Merry Christmas!" The other said.

Everyone started passing presents.

Dea gave a present to Eddy.

"You are going to like it." Dea said.

Eddy opened the present.

It was a jawbreaker.

"These are sugar free jawbreakers." Dea explained.

"They have them at the candy store."

Eddy was now slurping the jawbreaker.

"Mmm…I haven't had one of these since god knows when!" Eddy said.

Everyone laughed.

"Marty, here's something for you." Double Dee said.

Marty opened the present.

It was a golden locket.

Marty opened it, and there was a picture of her and Double Dee standing in the lane three months ago.

"Thank you." Marty said.

She flew to Double Dee and French kissed him.

Who says that ghosts can't be great kissers?

Ed gave a present to Amy.

"Thanks, Ed." Amy said.

She opened it.

It was a bucket of gravy.

"Cool! Thanks!"

"You're welcome!" Ed said.

Amy gave a present to Ed.

Ed got buttered toast.

"Yummy!" Ed said.

He ate the whole thing.

Marty gave a present to Double Dee.

It was a telescope.

"Thanks, Marty! How did you get this?"

"Well, let's just say that I can get neat things now that I'm a ghost." Marty replied.

She winked at the audience.

Eddy gave a present to Dea.

It was a diary.

"Thanks. I like it." Dea said.

It was 2:00, and it was time for a Christmas dinner.

They had ham, mashed potatoes, green beans, gravy, rolls, and sprouts.

After they finished with their dinner, they got out a birthday cake for desert.

You know, for Ed's birthday.

Ed blew out all the candles, and ate the cake.

"Ed!" Eddy said.

"I love cake, guys." Ed said.

His face was covered in cake.

It was a Christmas night.

Everyone was sitting by the fireplace.

They were very warm.

It was 10:30, and everyone was asleep.

Everyone woke up at 9:00AM.

Eddy was reading about women being pregnant.

"Hey, do you guys know that if a mother loses weight after her pregnancy, she would lose her milk?"

"Eddy, we're eating." Marty said.

"Also, when a woman's water broke, they lose their mucus plug."

Everyone's mouth dropped open.

Marty spilled cheerios on the floor.

"I'm done." Amy said.

"Me too." Double Dee said.

Dea woke up, and went into the kitchen.

Her hair was wild!

Everyone stared at Dea.

"Damn." Eddy said.

Dea glared at Eddy.

"And I meant that in a good way." Eddy said.

Dea chased Eddy all over the house.

Everyone noticed that Dea's stomach is really big.

On December 27, it was official.

She was nine months pregnant.

They even celebrated by giving Dea food.

To BBQ chicken wings, to coleslaw, to biscuits, to chicken, to cheese, to chicken, to cake, to meat, this happens to be chicken, and M and M's.

Did I mention that she ate chicken?

She ate 'em all.

Four days later, It was Ed's birthday.

It was December 31st.

It was New Year's Eve.

Marty bought the cake.

Okay, she didn't pay for the cake.

She's sort of…well…stole it.

Well, at least know one saw her, right?

Everyone was at the table.

After everyone sang Ed Happy Birthday, everyone ate the cake.

After Dea took one bite of her cake, she stopped.

Quickly, she ran to the bathroom, throwing up.

Eddy knocked on the bathroom door.

"Dea, is everything okay?" Eddy asked.

Eddy heard the toilet flushed.

Dea stepped out of the bathroom.

"Eddy…it's time." Dea said.

Eddy gasped.

**This is it, Folks! Please R&R!**


	24. Welcome to the world

Chapter twenty-four

"It's time?" Eddy asked.

Dea nodded empathetically.

"You mean as it's time for cake?" Eddy asked.

"We just ate."

"You know what I mean." Dea said.

"No." Eddy said.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

"Oh." Eddy said.

Eddy ran to the others.

"Guys, it's time!" Eddy said.

"Time for what?" Marty asked.

"DEA'S WATER JUST BROKE!" Eddy yelled.

"We have plenty of water in the fridge." Amy said.

Everyone heard Dea groan.

"Oh." Amy said.

"Let's go to the hospital immediately!" Double Dee said.

"I'll call Nick." Eddy said.

Eddy picked up the phone and dialed Nick's number.

Nick was at French fry king, the parody of Burger King.

It was 20 blocks away from the cul-de-sac.

"Yes, I'll have the curly fries…"

Nick's cell phone rang.

He picked it up.

"Talk to me." Nick said.

"DEA'S IS IN LABOR, MAN!" Eddy yelled on the other line.

"She is? Calm down, which hospital are you going to?"

"The Peach Creek Hospital!" Eddy said.

"You mean the one that is 30 miles away from your neighborhood?" Nick asked.

"YES!"

"I'll get there as soon as I can!" Nick hung up.

He looked at the cashier.

"I want it on the go, and make it snappy." Nick said.

Dea and the others were outside.

They all climbed in the car.

Dea decided that she's going to drive the car.

They were on the highway.

"Dea, calm down!" Eddy said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The car swerved to the right, almost hitting the car.

Eddy quickly turned the wheel to the left side of the road.

"YOU COULD'VE KILLED US ALL!" Marty yelled.

Dea was groaning and crying at the same time.

"Look, I love, sorry that I yelled at you, BUT OUR LIVES ARE AT STAKE, WOMAN!" Double Dee said.

Everyone stared at Double Dee.

"Double Dee that was so unlike you!" Amy said.

Double Dee blushed.

"I don't know what came over me." He said.

"We're here!" Eddy said, pointing to the hospital.

Dea stopped the car 35 minutes later.

The others ran out of the car, helped Dea out of the car, and they all walked over to the hospital.

Dea was in a hospital bed.

Everyone except Eddy was in the waiting room.

Nick arrived just in time.

"Do you think Dea will be okay?" Nick asked.

"Of course she will." Marty said.

"Who said that?" Nick said, looking around.

"I did." Marty said.

Marty appeared right in front of Nick's face.

"AAH!"

"Did I mention that Marty is a ghost?" Amy said.

Nick was confused.

"She was working in New Zealand, and she got hit by a car." Amy explained.

Nick looked at Marty. Marty nodded.

"Eddy never told me that." Nick said.

"Well, sometimes, he leaves things unsaid." Double Dee said.

"Unsaid, unsaid, we all said unsaid!" Ed said.

"I hope Eddy isn't too nervous." Double Dee said.

Meanwhile, Dea was still in the hospital bed, groaning, screaming, sweating, and she's…well, you know, pushing the baby out of her…let's say that babies pop out of their mom's stomach.

There was a doctor who was helping Dea getting the baby out of her…well, her stomach, of course!

"PUSH!" The doctor said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Dea screamed.

"Dea, think of happy thoughts. Like our prom, or the time we first met, or…"

Dea grabbed Eddy by his shirt collar.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Dea said very quickly.

"But Dea…"

Dea turned on the radio and The Black Eyed Peas' _"Shut up" _came on.

"Okay, I get the point." Eddy said.

Did I mention that Eddy was wearing the same clothes that the doctors are wearing?

"EDDY!" Dea yelled, still pushing.

"Yes?"

"Three children is enough!"

"I AGREE!" Eddy yelled.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

"Oh, here comes the first one!" The doctor said.

The TV was on. Five seconds until it's New Year's!

"5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

After the TV said happy New Year, the first baby popped out.

Dea was sighing with relieve.

"Don't relax yet, girl!" Eddy said.

"You still have two more babies to get out of ya, so PUSH!"

Dea sighed and started pushing.

One minute later, the second baby popped out.

"One more!" The doctor said.

"Come one, Dea." Eddy said.

"You can do this."

"NO, I CAN'T!" Dea yelled.

Whew!

Dea was sweating bullets!

Dea pushed, and pushed, and pushed.

She even started crying.

"Here it comes!" The doctor said.

The last baby popped out. Dea sighed.

Dea looked at Eddy.

He fainted.

I guess seeing babies pop out of their…um…stomach makes him faint.

"Eddy, wake up." Dea said.

"Eddy? EDDY! **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDYYYYYYYYYYY!**"

Eddy opened his eyes.

"Am I in heaven?" He asked.

"No." Dea said, laughing.

"You fainted as soon as I got the last baby out of me."

"I was just sleeping." Eddy lied.

The doctor came in the room with the triplets.

Dea was carrying one of the babies, and Eddy was carrying the other two.

"What should we name them?" Eddy asked.

"We'll name this one Teddy." Dea said.

"How about this one?" Eddy asked.

"You name that one." Dea said.

"I'll name him…Eddy Jr." Eddy said.

Dea smiled.

"The last one is a girl." Eddy said.

"I'll name it…Dea." Dea said.

Eddy smiled.

Dea smiled back.

Nick, Marty, Amy, Double Dee, and Ed came in the room.

"We're now mother and father." Eddy said.

Eddy carried the triplets.

Everyone awed at the babies.

"They're so adorable, Eddy!" Double Dee said.

"They have your eyes!" Ed said.

"They sure do!" Amy said.

"Can I hold them?" Marty asked.

Eddy and Dea looked at each other.

They laughed.

"I'm not sure that they'll get used to having a ghost in our house, but go ahead." Dea said.

Eddy gave Marty the triplets.

As soon as the triplets saw Marty, they started crying.

Eddy told Marty to give the babies back to him.

Sadly, Marty gave the triplets back to Eddy.

"Me and Dea are going to be great parents. Right Dea? Dea?"

Eddy turned around.

Dea was sleeping.

"Maybe if you guys started to do sex more, we can have more triplets!" Amy said.

"I heard that." Dea said.

She was half awake. Everyone laughed.

"Marty, Me and Dea were thinking that...well, that you can be the triplets' godmother?"

"I would be delighted!" Marty said.

"Double Dee, we would like you to be their godfather." Eddy said.

Double Dee smiled.

"Thank you Eddy." Double Dee said.

"Hey, what about me!" Amy said.

"And me? HELLO!" Nick said.

Eddy laughed.

"We never had a sister, so Amy you can the triplets' aunt." Amy smiled.

"Nick, you're the uncle. I think you know that."

"I sure do!" Nick said.

Nick tickled under Eddy Jr. chin.

"Ed, you can be the godfather, too." Eddy said.

"Hoozah!" Ed said.

"This is a happy ending after all." Double Dee said.

"Who knows? Maybe Me and Marty will say I do just like Dea and Eddy."

"Not yet." Marty said, laughing.

Double Dee laughed, too.

They kissed.

"I'll surprise you." Double Dee said.

"I like that!" Marty said.

They kissed again.

Dea woke up.

"What happened?" She said.

"Well, Nick is the uncle, Amy is the aunt…"

"She's not your sister!" Dea said.

"I know, but let's pretend that she is."

"Oh. Continue." Dea said.

"Double Dee and Ed are the godfathers…"

Amy kissed Ed on the lips.

"I'm positive that he'll be a good godfather, too." Amy said.

"Is that perfume you're wearing?" Ed asked.

Ed and Amy kissed again.

"And Marty is the godmother."

"Marty's the godmother? I'm not sure that the kids will be happy seeing a ghost in our house everyday." Dea said.

"They're kids. They'll live." Marty said.

"That's it." Eddy said.

"I bought the guest beds, so everyone is going to live all in one roof! Isn't that exciting?"

"What if your kids ask how did they exist?" Amy said.

"We'll tell them that there are question that don't need to be answered." Eddy said.

"Yeah, but what if…"

"Question that **DON'T **need to be answered." Eddy said.

"Oh." Amy said.

Everyone laughed.

They were going to have a happy ending after all.

**THE END**

**That's it! Here's some trivia for you!**

**

* * *

TRIVIA**

1. Dea's height is 5'3", Marty's height is 5'10" Amy's height is 5'8", Eddy's height is 5'6", Ed's height is 6'5", Double Dee's height is 5'10", and Nick's height 6", making Ed the tallest, and Dea the shortest out of the group.

2. Both Marty and Double Dee's height are 5'10" respectively.

3. At the beginning of this story, Eddy's mom said, "You're just mad because…" and Eddy cut her off, saying, "I know! You don't have to say it out loud!" That was a goof, because we never knew what Eddy was mad about. You'll find out. You'll see. It'll be my new story. Just you wait!

4. Obviously, I'm a teenage boy. Strangely enough, sometimes it's easy for me to think like a girl.

5. In this story, Dea's eyes are green. But In CrazyUFO's story, what doesn't kill us make us bitter, Dea's eyes are brown.

**That's it, but why stop there? I uploaded the bonus chapter, too! Go to the next chapter!**


	25. Bonus Chapter

Chapter Twenty-Five

**EDD, ED 'N' EDDY MOVIE 2 TRAILER**

_Narrator: This summer…_

_Eddy: Who the hell is that girl?_

_Narrator: The Eds could have girlfriends._

_Ed: That is hard to believe Eddy._

_Narrator: Meet Dea…_

_Dea: I'm single_

_Narrator: Amy…_

_Amy: I love that one!_

_Narrator: And Marty…_

_Marty: My name is Marty_

_Narrator: They're the Eds' girlfriends._

_Eddy: This is creepy._

_Narrator: Where has Eddy's brother been all these years?_

_Eddy: Nick?_

_Narrator: Could Eddy and Dea go steady?_

_Dea: YES! YES! YES…!_

_Narrator: Could Dea be pregnant?_

_Double Dee: Admit it._

_Narrator: Could Eddy and Dea be married at a young age? Find out in…_

_Nick: Oh!_

_Narrator: EDD, ED 'N' EDDY MOVIE 2. Rated PG-13. Coming soon to Fanfiction!_

_Double Dee: We'll be right back!_

_(Trailer ends)_

_**EDD, ED, 'N' EDDY MOVIE 3**_

_Narrator: Coming on Christmas Eve 2006…_

_Dea: The triplets are five, now!_

_Eddy: They grow up so fast!_

_Narrator: The triplets are going to kindergarten!_

_Dea the second: This should be fun!  
Eddy the second: I don't want to go! WAAAAH! MOMMY!_

_Dea: You guys will have fun in kindergarten._

_Narrator: There are going to be more surprises in the household…_

_Dea: You're saying I'm pregnant again?_

_Doctor: Mm-hmm._

_(Dea groaning.)_

_Eddy: SAY WHAT!_

_Nick: Whoa! Congrats, Dea!_

_Teddy: I always thought that making babies are easy._

_(Dea began to laugh hysterically. Ted laughed with her.)_

_(Dea stopped laughing.)_

_Dea (Dully): Don't say that ever again, Teddy. That's why it's called labor! It's hard work!_

_Narrator: Maybe Teddy is too young to learn this stuff. Don't you think?_

_Marty: Guess what? Me and Double Dee are getting married._

_Nick: MARRIED!_

_(Marty and Double Dee nodding their heads.)_

_Narrator: Three months later…_

_Double Dee: I'm breaking up with you._

_Marty: WE WERE DOING FINE!_

_Double Dee: I made a mistake, Eddy. I have to get back with Marty._

_Narrator: Double Dee will have to do whatever it takes to get back with Marty._

_Double Dee: I know you love me!_

_Marty: No, I don't._

_Double Dee: WHY NOT?_

_(Marty walking away from Double Dee.)_

_Narrator: Will they get back together, so they can say 'I do.'? Find out in…_

_Double Dee: Margaret Terry Harriet Simpson McDonald, Will you get forgive me for my foolish mistake?_

_Clock: Tick, tock, tick, tock…_

_Narrator: EDD, ED, 'N' EDDY MOVIE 3. Rated PG. Coming to Fanfiction December 24, 2006._

_Marty: I don't think so!_

_(Trailer ends.)_

_**THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN READING THIS STORY! PLEASE R&R! EDD, ED, 'N' EDDY MOVIE 3 WILL BE COMING TO FANFICTION ON DECEMBER 24, 2006! PEACE!**_


End file.
